


Hypnosis Mic {Escenarios, Reacciones, One Shots}

by Anceril_Gesso



Category: Hypnosis Mic, anime - Fandom, hypmic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anceril_Gesso/pseuds/Anceril_Gesso
Summary: Escenarios, reacciones y One Shots de Hypnosis Mic!
Kudos: 2





	1. Pedidos

Hola ^ w ^ 

Esta historia ya la conocerán por Wattpad, pero como dijeron había peligro se borrase entonces la pasé here ╥﹏╥

Pero hay que ser positivos ٩ (● ᴗ ●) ۶ Espero que todas puedan seguir leyendo la historia como hasta ahora y continuar con su apoyo.  
  


Como dice el título son escenarios, reacciones y one shot!   
¡No sean tímidas y pidan! Daré mi mayor esfuerzo. Y sino siempre queda molestar a Kou por ayuda U (ㅇㅅㅇ ❀) U

Esperaré sus pedidos ~

(Por el momento subiré los que ya están en Wattpad)


	2. ~1~

_< Escenario/_ _one_ _shot dónde Ichiro cambie de cuerpo con su novia, por culpa de los celos de sus hermanos & otro (escenario) de la playa cuando hace frío>_

**_1°_ **   
**_Ichiro_ **

Una broma, solo quisieron gastar una broma... O bueno algo así...

\- Oye Jiro, dijiste era seguro - le susurró el menor de los hermanos al nombrado.

\- En la tienda dijeron eso...

\- ¿Hah? ¿Eres idiota? Cierto, esto pasa por dejártelo a tí... Pobre, no sabe que eso solo lo hacen para vender...

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Por lo menos yo intenté buscar algo para que nii-san dejase de prestar atención a (T/A) durante un rato!

\- Y de qué sirve si lo fastidias todo. Eres peor que un niño que no puede comprar nada solo.

Antes de que continuasen peleando recibieron un leve golpe por quién sería su hermano mayor...

\- Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear ya. No entiendo lo que hicieron pero ambos son igual de culpables. Además, Jiro, dijiste solo es durante un día verdad.

\- Ah, ¡sí!...nii..-san...

\- Bien, entonces todo arreglado. (T/N) espero no te importe estar así - dijo girando a verte.

\- ¿Eh?

Habías cambiado de cuerpo por culpa de algo que te dieron de beber los hermanos de tu novio así que estabas aprovechando un poco para conocerle algo más a fondo... Literal, estabas viendo las partes de tu pareja.

\- ...

Hizo como que no había visto nada.

\- ¡E..espera Ichi-kun, esto no es lo que parece!

\- No es justo... Por qué ella puede ver a Ichi-nii y nosotros no.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar el inocente cuerpo de nii-san! ¡Él es puro!

\- De qué demonios habláis...

Ignorásteis al dueño del cuerpo. Eso era una batalla en la que Saburo intentaba quitarte ahora los pantalones, tu intentabas que no te los quitase, y Jiro igual intentando ninguno de los dos viéseis el cuerpo de su nii-san.

La única manera de escapar de la realidad era ir a leer alguna novela ligera mientras os dejaba ahí.

_**2°** _   
**_Ichiro_ **

Bien, admitía no había sido tan buena idea. Después de leer un manga en el que iban a la playa y aparecía un monstruo, dónde el protagonista salvaba a todos, pensó sería buena idea ir... Incluso se había llevado su micrófono por si acaso pasaba algo...

\- Parece... Qué no hay nadie...

Giró a verte comprobante empezabas a irte. Ya se lo advertiste pero no quiso hacerte caso. Lo único bueno fue pudiste salir con él un rato, pero en serio te morías de frío y querías llegar cuanto antes a casa.

\- *Supongo que más tarde se lo compensaré*

Te siguió pensando en algo que pudiera agradarte. Quizá estaríais el resto del día en casa viendo juntos algún anime.

_**Jiro** _

¿Ir a la escuela? No gracias, prefería saltarse las clases. Y qué mejor que irte de ahí con tu pareja.

De alguna forma te había convencido para que le acompañases, prometiendo no te lo pasarías mal.

Mentira. Te estabas helando justo en esos momentos, pero tu novio ni se daba cuenta.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres nadar?

¿En serio quería que con ese clima nadases? A veces te planteabas si como decía Saburo, tenía cerebro.

Estornudaste por el frío y ahí recién se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Tienes frío? Perdón no me percaté... Aquí, ten.

Te puso su chaqueta y te abrazó por detrás.

Puede que no fuera tan malo... Los dos juntos así con el paisaje de la playa...

Y entonces empezó a llover...

_**Saburo** _

Te dijo que era buena idea. Por eso accediste a acompañar al menor...

No esperabas solo fuese para que le ayudases a limpiar la playa.

\- Perdón, pero alguien dijo perdió un objeto importante aquí e Ichi-nii me dejó realizar el encargo a mi. Lo haría yo solo pero tengo que acabar antes de que Jiro acabe su encargo, así demostraré ser mejor.

Suspiraste resignada, siempre hacía cualquier cosa con tal que su hermano le felicitase... Pero tampoco podías decirle que no si te hacia esa cara...

Qué remedio, tendrías que ayudarle.

**_Samatoki_ **

Solo quería ser un poco más romántico. Es cierto que siendo un Yakuza le resultaba difícil saber qué es lo que se podría considerar de esa manera... Por eso pensó y planeo llevarte a la playa. Qué más daba el clima, lo que contaba es te había llevado. Claro que tú diste media vuelta cuando te dijo de ir a nadar.

\- ¡Oye maldita, a dónde crees que vas! ¡Encima que me tomo la molestia de traerte! Deberí..

Paró al ver que temblabas, no por miedo, sino por frío.

\- Tsk, que remedio...

Buscando algo con la mirada no encontró nada con lo que poder hacer que entrase en calor.

Y como cabezota que es al ver el mar sonrió de lado.

Antes de que te dieras cuenta te cargó cómo saco de patatas y te llevo corriendo al mar donde os metió a ambos.

\- Oye, deja de patalear. Mira, contra lo que decías, el agua está caliente.

Paraste para comprobar era verdad.

Rió ante tu reacción, y os pusisteis a jugar ahí. El problema es que cuando saliéseis os helaríais, pensó en llamar a alguien que os trajese ropa, pero habíais entrado con todo, es decir, su móvil se había mojado...

_**Jyuto** _

"Policía corrupto", "Cuatro ojos", "Perro", "Pasivo", "Estúpido y sensual". Esas eran algunas de las palabras que usaste para insultar al más alto.

Por qué. Tenía que arrestar a alguien y te estaba usando de carnada. Así sin más. No parecía importarle lo que te pasase.

Encima tenías que esperar ahí mientras te helabas del frío...

Y lo peor... Vino corriendo tras el que se supone iba a atrapar. Parece que algo había salido mal y ahora te pedía lo atrapases por lo que tuviste que placarlo como pudiste.

Ya luego llegó el resto de policías.

\- Ah, gracias por tu ayuda.

No estabas feliz, para nada feliz, y no te molestaste en disimularlo.

\- Qué, acaso esperas una recompensa... - ríe levemente -. No te preocupes, esta noche haré todo lo que desees - te susurra en el oído.

Bien, se te ocurrían dos opciones, devolvérsela o aprovechar y disfrutar. De ti dependía.

_**Rio** _

Amabas todo de él, excepto un pequeño detalle...

\- Quieta. Ahí - señaló una gaviota.

Sí, eso iba a ser vuestra cena. Sorprendente que encontrase una...

No cocinaba mal, era atento y siempre te mimaba, pero... Tenía la costumbre de cazar el mismo lo que cocinaría. Eso era lo único que podías reprocharle. Una vez casi te dio rata de comer. De no ser porque ya habías cenado no te hubieses librado. Y casi lo comes por pena, que fue lo peor, gracias a Dios preguntaste primero qué era.

Y ahora estabas observando como intentaba cazar al pobre animal.

No quisiste sabotear nada pero se te escapo un estornudo que espanto vuestra cena, cosa por la que te disculpaste de inmediato.

\- Está bien, no importa. Si quieres podemos volver. No quiero te enfermes.

Realmente era un cielo...

Asentiste creyendo te habías librado de tomar gaviota.

\- De pronto encontramos algún murciélago por el camino.

\- ...

_**Ramuda** _

\- Bien bien, como pensaba te ves genial - rió alegre.

De vez en cuando le dejabas te probase sus conjuntos, de esa forma le ayudabas con su trabajo, pero esta vez eligió crear cosas para verano cuando aún faltaba bastante. Además quiso hacerlo más realista y te llevó a la playa...

Tenías frío así que le preguntaste si ya podíais parar.

\- ¿Ehhh? Pero si aún quedan algunos conjuntos...

Vale que quisiera comprobar qué tal estaban, pero, ¿no podía elegir un día en el que hiciera menos frío?

\- Mooo, está bien, dejémoslo aquí.

Suspiraste cansada, por lo menos pudiste cambiar el día...

\- Me debes algo a cambio ¿entendido? - te susurró en el oído poniéndose serio.

Rápido te alejaste sonrojada mientras él volvía a su actitud alegre.

\- ¡Venga onee-chan, sino te dejo atrás!

Rió mientras salía corriendo.

_**Gentaro** _

\- Si quieres una sorpresa, entonces ve a la playa.

Eso había sido lo que te dijo. Así que ahora, te encontrabas ahí mismo, pensando en qué podía haber preparado tu pareja.

Qué había. Nada. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera él se encontraba.

Tardaste como 2horas en entenderlo. Había vuelto a engañarte.

Fuiste a buscarle y empezaste a reprocharle por su broma.

\- ¿Eso? Sí, era una mentira. ¿Realmente fuiste con este clima? Pensé que llamarías antes de ir...

Se divertía con la situación. A veces podías ser muy fácil de molestar.

\- Bueno aunque parte de lo que estoy diciendo también es mentira. Es mentira que fuera una mentira, al fin y al cabo una sorpresa te llevaste.

Diste media vuelta para marcharte enfadada. No volvería a caer en sus bromas.

\- Por cierto (T/N), ¿sabes de la leyenda que hay sobre esa playa?

Y así volvió a captar tu interés. Habías vuelto a caer.

_**Dice** _

Qué hacía tu novio en la playa semidesnudo. Cuando te llamó y dijo necesitaba fueras a la playa por un problema, no se te ocurrió eso.

\- Perdón, perdí una apuesta y me quitaron todo...

Eso no era nuevo, pero normalmente se escondía o llamaba a Gentaro. Entonces porque estaba en un lugar público y con el frío que hacía.

\- Bueno verás... Me iban a quitar todo, pero me dijeron me dejaban la ropa interior si venía a la playa.

Entendiste que había caído en una broma. Para empezar no tendrían manera de saber si fue a la playa. Luego, nadie más que tú querría ver al peliazul desnudo. Realmente resultaba ser demasiado inocente a veces...

Por suerte por si acaso era algo así le habías traído algo de ropa y algún dulce.

Claro, qué fue lo primero cogió tu novio. La comida obviamente.

\- ¡Gracias, te amo (T/N)~!

Era un niño, pero igual le querías.

_**Jakurai** _

"Quiero ver el mar"

Debido a tu salud nunca habías podido ir. Le habías pedido al doctor aquel pedido hace un tiempo. Y como siempre, él buscaba la mejor manera de ayudar a todos sus pacientes.

Te llevó como pediste al mar. Hacía frío y estaba nublado, pero solo en ese clima podías salir. Había estado planeando y pensando la mejor manera de cumplir tu deseo y esa fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

Sí, sin duda no era lo mismo verlo en persona que en imágenes u oírlo de otras personas. Sin embargo, no te hubiera parecido tan increíble si no hubiera estado Jakurai a tu lado. Aunque claro que no lo dirías en alto, sino el doctor se avergonzaría, sería lindo de ver, pero no querías pasará un momento incómodo, por lo que te limitaste a asentir.

Viste como te sonreía. Sin duda era el mejor de todos.

_**Hifumi** _

Estabas buscando a tu pareja. Otra vez había salido huyendo despavorido. La razón... Solo le diste un beso rápido en la mejilla sorprendiendolo.

Vale no fuera la mejor idea sabiendo que el rubio tenía miedo a las mujeres, pero se supone estabais en una relación. Dijiste que tú le curarías y la verdad hubo muchos avances, pero...

Te sorprendiste al encontralo temblando en la playa. Te acercaste con cuidado y le pusiste tú bufanda con cuidado a lo que se sobresalto.

\- A..ah... E..eres tú...

Desvío la mirada. Esa era una de las cosas debía mejorar. Siempre mirando a otro lado cuando te habla. Pero ya era en sí un avance que siquiera pudiera hablarte.

Te disculpaste por lo sucedido.

\- N..no hace falta que.. te disculpes... Yo...

No podía seguir hablando.

Por un momento se giró a verte, pero solo fue para coger su chaqueta que llevabas para cuando ya no pudiese continuar.

Se la puso y ya había cambiado su personalidad, atrayéndote a él y abrazándote por la cintura.

\- Perdón Koneko-chan. Parece que hice te preocuparas. Mi otro yo solo se había avergonzado. No es porque te temiera. Pero si Koneko-chan quiere, puedo darte todos los besos que desees.

_**Doppo** _

Querías se relajase por eso pensaste en llevarlo a la playa... Pero parecía igual de cansado de siempre.

\- Lo siento... Querías pasáramos tiempo juntos y yo... E..es mi culpa, no mereces a alguien como yo. También el clima es mi culpa...

Rápido le interrumpiste intentando dejará de deprimirse tanto. Estaba cansado e igual hizo el esfuerzo de ir contigo.

Dijiste llamarías a Jakurai para que os recogiese. Qué esperase un momento.

Después de la llamada volviste a verle y... Ya se había dormido en la tierra.

Te acercaste escuchando incluso en sueños se disculpaba. Te dio algo de ternura.

Te recostaste a su lado y le abrazaste, parecía empezaba a dejar de disculparse.

No te importó mucho, te quedaste dormida. Ya cuando Jakurai llegase tendría que despertaros a ambos.


	3. ~2~

_< Escenario donde se le dice a Ichiro, Samatoki, Gentaro y Doppo sobre cortar para ver su reacción. Luego decirles la verdad>_

_**Ichiro** _

"Quiero cortar", esas fueron tus palabras. Claro que el otro no entendió a qué te referías, había confundido tus palabras.

– ¡Saburo, ¿puedes traer un cuchillo y un plato para (T/N)?!

– ¡Sí, Ichi-nii!

Te quedaste confundida un momento hasta que Saburo te trajo lo pedido. Ahí caíste en cuenta, se había creído era para la manzana que estabas comiendo.

Agradeciste, pero eso no arreglaba el problema. Querías ver qué hacía tu pareja así que le volviste a explicar a qué te referías.

– ... Es por ese anime verdad. Ya te dije no tengo interés en ver Yaoi, ¿no te vale con que respete tus gustos sino que también debo verlo contigo?

Fuiste a negar que era por eso, pero entonces te interrumpió.

– Está bien, solo un capítulo, pero no vuelvas a decir de cortar conmigo, ¿entendido?

Te dio un beso rápido y luego llamó a sus hermanos. No quería ser el único en sufrir ahí.

– Vamos a ver un anime juntos – les explica.

Ni siquiera pudiste aclarar la situación, pero por lo menos al segundo de los hermanos le acabó gustando la historia y viendo todo el anime contigo.

**_Samatoki_ **

– Bien, adelante, vete.

Eso te dolió un poco. Le decías acabar vuestra relación y él no tenía problema...

Te dirigiste a la puerta algo desanimada.

– Que no salga de aquí.

Tu pareja ya le estaba dando la orden a sus subordinados de que no te dejasen salir por nada a lo que le miraste esperando explicación.

– Si quieres irte inténtalo. Pero...

Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a donde estabas, para seguido atraerte a él por la cadera.

– No creas será tan fácil huir de mí. No te pienso dejar ir.

Le abrazaste diciéndole que solo era una broma para ver cómo reaccionaba, y que estabas feliz de que no te dejaría.

– Tsk, esa clase de bromas no se deberían hacer... Bueno... Quizá deba pensar en un castigo por mentirme.

Sonrió pensando en algo que te devolviese el mal trago del momento y que mostrase que solo podías estar con él.

_**Gentaro** _

Siempre te la jugaba, por eso esta vez te tocaba a ti devolvérsela. Le dijiste que querías cortar viendo como tranquilamente cerraba su libro y suspiraba.

– Ya veo, así que ya llegó ese momento... Supongo que eso significa que ya te enteraste.

Le miraste extrañada. Enterarte de qué.

– Estoy seguro que fue Dice el que se fue de la lengua.

Vale, ahora tenías más curiosidad. Así que preguntaste.

– ¿Hm? ¿No te enteraste? Bueno tampoco es como si lo ocultase, y ya de por sí igual quería cortar contigo.

Cómo que quería cortar contigo. Por qué. Qué había pasado.

– Encontré a alguien mejor.

Sentiste como si todo se derrumbase. Tu amado novio... Había encontrado a alguien mejor... No lo creías. Y no lo hubieras sabido de no ser por tu broma... Como se supone debías actuar en esa situación.

Con un hilo de voz y a punto del llanto dijiste que era una broma. Qué solo quisiste devolverle algo de sus bromas pesadas.

– Lo sé. Un mentiroso como yo puede distinguir una mentira simple como esa. La verdad todo lo que dije fue mentira.

– ...

Lo matabas, en serio lo matabas. Pero aún así cuánto de lo que dijo era mentira.

– Oh mi...

Se acercó a abrazarte al ver llorabas y empezabas a insultarle.

– En realidad no sabía estabas bromeando... Cuando lo dijiste estaba realmente preocupado, pero no quería mostrarlo, así que mentí. No hay nadie mejor que tú, ¿entendido? Y no vuelvas a gastar ese tipo de bromas... Y esto es verdad.

**_Doppo_ **

¿Era buena idea? Tu compañera de trabajo te dijo hicieses la prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba tu pareja y saber si realmente te quería. Una tontería realmente...

Te mentalizarse antes de hacerlo. Sabías que una broma así a tu pareja podía traer varios problemas a su autoestima.

Ya te disculparías con Hifumi y Jakurai si algo pasaba.

Con cogerle de la mano y decirle que teníais que hablar bastó para que el otro entendiese.

– Quieres cortar... L..lo sabía, no soy suficientemente bueno. Te lo dije, te iba a decepcionar. Es mi culpa. Sabía no merezco ser feliz. Por mi culpa perdiste tu tiempo. Lo siento. Lo siento. Fui un iluso. Yo no te merezco. Lo siento.

Rápido le paraste diciendo que no era así, que le amabas y que eso no cambiaría jamás. Rápido explicaste la broma que le ibas a hacer y el por qué.

– Entonces... A..aún me quieres... – pregunta extrañado –. Ah, realmente no te merezco. Y la broma fue porque no expreso bien mis sentimientos. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

Intentaste calmarlo y decir que eso no era verdad, que él era perfecto y que la broma no era por eso. Claro que te costó mucho conseguir que tu pareja entendiese.

Le besaste demostrándole que realmente le querías.

– ¡Te amo Doppo!

– ¡!... T.. también te amo.

Sonrió avergonzado. Realmente eras la mejor.


	4. ~3~

_< Que tu pareja te encuentre dormida en el sofá. Qué haría>_

**Ichiro**

No esperaba que al llegar a casa estuvieses esperándole, y te hubieras quedado dormida en el sofá.

Era su oportunidad, no podía desaprovechar eso.

– A ver desde este ángulo...

Empezó a tomarte fotos desde distintos ángulos bastante emocionado.

– Qué haces.

– ¡! A..ah, Saburo, no es lo que parece, y..yo.. ¡Solo tomaba fotos a la casa! Oh, que bonita pared...

– No me esperaba esto de nii-chan.

– B..buenas tardes Jiro. De todas formas ya comísteis.

– Ichii-nii/Nii-chan

– ¿Si...?

– Eres de lo peor.

– ¡!

Un golpe directo. Que sus lindos hermanos le digan eso...

– ¡Ichii-nii, no me malinterpretes! Quería decir que eres pésimo mintiendo.

Otro golpe.

– Oye Saburo, no seas tan directo. Dilo más sutilmente.

– ¿Hah? Tú también dijiste lo mismo. Sino intenta arreglarlo tú.

– Bien. Mira como se hace ¡Nii-chan, no te preocupes! Si quieres puedo prestarte una cámara.

– ...

– ¿¡Ha eso le llamas arreglar!?

– Cállate, por lo menos fuí más suave.

– Por dónde. Es como si le gritases sabes lo que hacía.

– ¿Y lo tuyo no?

– Solo dije es malo mintiendo, pero no que sé que hacía.

– ¡Entonces..!

– Está bien, es suficiente – les detiene –. Vais a despertarla... Y Jiro...

– ¿S..si, Nii-chan?

– Préstame la cámara que dices.

**Jiro**

Llegó a casa cansado y sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer de golpe en el sofá, aplastándote.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntarte al verte debajo suya.

Ni siquiera una disculpa por despertarte o por aplastarte.

– Qué estáis haciendo. No me digas que cosas obscenas. Iré a contárselo a Ichii-nii.

– Qué. Oye, eso no es verdad Saburo, ¡vuelve aquí!

Se levantó sin cuidado yendo tras de él.

Intentarías dormir un poco más antes de que Jiro te vuelva a aplastar al olvidarse que estabas ahí.

**Saburo**

Miró a los lados comprobando no estaban sus hermanos cerca.

Cogió una manta he intentó taparte, pero fue en vano porque tiraste la manta.

Volvió a intentar taparte, pero igual la volviste a tirar.

Suspiró antes de ir a buscar un libro y sentarse delante del sofá. Aprovecharía para estudiar un poco.

– ¡Oye S..!

Antes de que acabase de hablar, Saburo le tiró en la cara el libro.

– ¿¡A qué viene eso!?

– ¡SHHHH!

– ¿¡Intentas callarme!?

– ¿No ves que (T/N) está durmiendo?

– Esa no es razón para tirarme un libro.

– A ver si así te entra de golpe la información. Pero veo que ni por esas dejas de ser un descerebrado.

– ¿¡Qué me has llamado!?

– ¡Vaya, ahora también te volviste sordo! ¡Parece que maté otra neurona!

Poco a poco fueron aumentando el volumen de su tono mientras peleaban, olvidándose completamente de no hacer ruido.

No tardarían en darse cuenta que te despertaron y empezarían otra pelea por ello.

**Samatoki**

Nada como llegar a casa y encontrarte a la persona que amas. El único detalle era que estabas dormida en el sofá.

Te cargó con delicadeza para llevarte a la cama. Pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar debido a su trabajo y su forma de ser, en realidad era realmente gentil con las mujeres, jamás le pondría la mano encima a una o haría algo que no quisiesen, tampoco pensaría en cosas indebidas, ante todo estaba el respeto. Claro que había mujeres que odiaba, pero eso no quitaba lo otro.

Una vez en su cama te acomodó y tapó para que no enfermases. No le importaba que estuvieses con la ropa de calle, eso era lo de menos.

– Espero que estés teniendo dulces sueños. Te quiero.

Te dio un beso en la cabeza antes de retirarse. Menos mal no estabas despierta, sino no lo hubiera dicho.

Claro que no faltó que a la mañana siguiente cuando te despertaste y diste cuenta de que estabas en la cama y no en el sofá fuiste corriendo a decirle que aún conservabas tus súper poderes a lo que te miró extrañado, mientras que su hermana se emocionaba al saber a lo que te referías.

– ¡El súper poder de dormirse en el sofá y despertar en la cama! – dijistes a la vez ambas contentas.

Samatoki vio como reíais y hablábais animadas, y sonrió levemente sin ser notado. Le gustaba ver qué las dos personas que más quería eran felices por algo tan tonto. Si era así, os llevaría tantas veces fuera necesario desde el sofá a la cama.

**Jyuto**

Miró con un tick la escena que tenía delante. En qué momento decidiste ir a visitarlo y encima quedarte dormida en el sofá de donde trabajaba.

Eso no era lo peor. Qué más le daba el resto viese tenía una linda novia esperando por él.

El problema era que ni siquiera estabas como una persona normal, estabas con una pierna sobre el respaldo, la otra flexionada, un brazo cayendo del sofá y el otro en tu estómago algo descubierto, mientras babeabas.

Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo qué hacer en esa situación.

– ... Bien – asiente –. No la conozco.

Dio media vuelta como si con él no fuera la cosa. Iría a buscar a Samatoki, ya que otro se encargase de despertarte para cuando sea de noche.

**Rio**

Te había estado llamando, pero al no recibir respuesta fue a ver a qué se debía.

Te habías quedado dormida esperando la cena. (Valiente de tu parte dejarle cocinar)

Dudó si realmente estabas dormida o solo te lo hacías. No sería la primera vez.

Para comprobar te puso delante lo que había cocinado. Notó como te movías un poco, pero ni te giraste o hiciste otro movimiento. Eso significaba estabas dormida. Sino te hubieras dado la vuelta fingiendo estar dormida para no tener eso delante.

Dejó el plato en la mesa y fue de nuevo donde estabas, sentándose delante del sofá y acariciándote la mejilla.

Aún dormida te metiste un dedo suyo en la boca, haciendo como si de un chupete se tratase.

Se quedó inmóvil. Le causaba demasiado ternura y no quería que te despertases porque se moviese. Así se mantendría hasta que te despertases, como si eso significaba estar hasta el día siguiente.

**Ramuda**

– ¡Onee-chan, estoy en casa!

Fue alegre a buscarte, comprobando que estabas dormida en el sofá.

– Así que se quedó dormida...

Se acercó a donde estabas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Jeje, que linda..

Recibió un golpe de tu parte mientras dormías.

– Como siempre..

Otro golpe.

– ...s..

Otro golpe más.

Cómo era que cada vez que dormías y se acercaba acababas golpeándole. Aún no lo sabía, pero no le causaba gracia.

Paró un golpe, recibiendo otro. Empezaba a cabrearse.

Te despertaste algo confundida comprobando como el pelirrosa te miraba serio.

– A la habitación. Ahora.

Te tensaste ante el tono que utilizó. No era alegre como normalmente, eso indicaba que estaba realmente molesto. Solo rezabas por librarte de lo que tuviera en mente.

**Gentaro**

Un momento en el que se quedaba pensando.

Estabas dormida en el sofá, boca abajo con los brazos extendidos y pegados a tu cuerpo.

– ... Ah, ya sé.

Fue a buscar un par de cosas que creía necesitaría.

Te colocó de una forma que creía sería mejor, luego al brazo que colgaba ahora le echó sangre falsa.

Unas pocas gotas igual por el suelo... Manchar un poco la camiseta...

Listo, ahora solo quedaba esperar por Dice.

– Oye, para qué me llama..

– Oh, Dice...

Se giró a verle teniendo un cuchillo manchado de la sangre falsa. Y tú en el sofá parecías muerta...

Nunca olvidarás el grito que pegó el peliazul.

**Dice**

Quería jugar y sin embargo tú estabas ahí dormida en el sofá.

– Por qué tiene que dormir justo ahora...

Se sentó en el suelo delante tuya.

– Verla dormir tampoco es interesante... Qué debería hacer...

Suspiró resignado. Tampoco tenía dinero suficiente para ir a apostar.

– ...¿Y si ella tiene?

Miró en tus bolsillos a ver si encontraba algo de dinero. Pero a penas tenías.

– Bueno, para ir a comprar algo de comida vale.

Se levantó yendo a comprar algo que poder comer.

Más tarde te despertarías por una llamada suya diciendo que necesitaba le fueras a recoger. Había peleado con otro cliente por una hamburguesa y le habían arrestado.

**Jakurai**

Te había estado buscando por todo el hospital, hasta que te vio durmiendo en un sofá.

En cierta forma se tranquilizó de ver que no te habías ido muy lejos y estabas bien, pero ese no era lugar para dormir.

Te cargó para llevarte a tu habitación.

Cuando fue a dejarte en la camilla notó como te aferrabas más a él. Parecía que si te dejaba despertarías. Cómo hacer para que sigueses durmiendo, pero en tu camilla.

Otro entró preguntándole sobre los demás pacientes.

– Por ahora no creo sea capaz de atender al resto. Pero si es muy urgente llamadme.

No podía creer que estuviese dejando de atender a los demás sólo por ti.

Había logrado dejarte en la camilla, pero tenía que estar a tu lado acariciándote el pelo y agarrándote de la mano para que estuvieses tranquila.

No sabía que nunca estuviste dormida.

**Hifumi**

Lo primero que sintió fue el pánico de siempre al verte. Luego se calmó un poco al notar estabas dormida.

Eras su pareja y sin embargo aún era incapaz de verte sin su traje. Le costaba demasiado.

Por eso ahora que estabas dormida aprovechó para acercarse a verte sin problema. Aún estaba nervioso, pero era más por el sentimiento de que le gustabas que por su fobia a las mujeres.

– Ahhh, es realmente linda.

Se tapó el rostro avergonzado. Qué más daba si estabas babeando o tuvieses ojeras, para él seguías siendo linda.

Se quedó como tonto viéndote dormir, hasta que te despertaste, donde entró de nuevo en pánico por haber sido pillado.

Quiso huir y acabó tropezando y cayendo de cara al suelo.

Tuviste que ayudar a tu novio que entre la vergüenza y el pánico se había acabado desmayando.

**Doppo**

Por un lado estaba feliz de que le hubieras esperado.

Por otro se sentía culpable porque estuvieses dormida. Había sido su culpa el tardar tanto en volver del trabajo. También era su culpa el que lo esperases, así como el que pudieses llegarte a enfermar. Era culpa de él por amarte y decirte que te quiere, no se merecía a nadie.

– Es mi culpa, es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho. Perdón. Soy de lo peor.

Te despertaste al escuchar algo como un murmullo, comprobando que era tu pareja disculpándose y diciendo otras cosas como no merecerte.

– ¡Doppo!

– ¡Sí!

Le reñiste por que estuviera disculpándose, a lo que volvió a disculparte.

– Ah, también te despertaste por mi culpa. Por ser pesimista. Perdona, perdona.

Eso parecía un ciclo infinito. Menos mal que ya sabías como calmarlo.

Saltaste sobre él y le empezaste a dar besos por toda la cara diciendo lo lindo que era.

– ¿¡L..lindo!? ¿¡Yo!?

Afirmaste mientras le seguías dando mimos a tu novio que empezaba a avergonzarse cada vez más, pero por lo menos ya había dejado esa actitud pesimista.

Agradecía poder estar contigo.


	5. ~4~

_< Que ella se esté duchando y su novio entre por accidente.>_

**_Ichiro_ **

Entró preocupado al escucharte gritar. Claro que no te había dado tiempo siquiera a ponerte la toalla. De todas formas eso no te importó.  
Al ver a tu pareja fuiste rápido a abrazarle ignorando te encontrabas sin nada, cosa que hizo se sonrojase.

– A.. O..oye..

Señalaste que había entrado una abeja por la ventana, y pediste hiciera algo.

– Está bien, pero por favor ponte la toalla aunque sea...

En ese momento no estabas como para avergonzarte, solo querías espantase el insecto que entró por lo que no le diste tanta importancia y obedeciste poniéndote rápido la toalla.

– Bien, ya está... Puedes seguir duchand..

– ¡Nii-chan!/¡Ichii-nii!

Girasteis a ver a ambos que recién llegaban, seguramente empezaron a pelear por ver quién iba y por eso tardaron un poco más.

Claro se dieron cuenta estabas solo en toalla.

– ...

– Jiro, Saburo...

– ¡Lo sentimos!

**_Jiro_ **

Estabas duchando cuando te pareció oír un ruido. No prestaste demasiada atención, pero a los pocos segundos escuchaste un fuerte sonido. Ahí te alarmaste y giraste a ver.

Parece ser que tu novio había entrado, seguramente creyendo estaría otro de sus hermanos duchándose, y al encontrarte a ti había caído desmayado al suelo.

Parece ser que era más inocente de lo que pensabas...

Tuviste que ponerte la toalla y llamar a Ichiro para que se llevase a Jiro.

**_Saburo_ **

Quisiste ir a visitar a tu pareja, sin embargo parecía que no estaba en casa.

Debido al calor que hacía su hermano mayor, Ichiro, te había propuesto que usases el baño para ducharte si querías. En su momento pensaste lo tendrías difícil ya que es un Brocon, pero por raro que fuese te había aceptado para su pequeño hermanito, le pareciste tierna y era como si igual fueses una hermanita para él, de ahí que tuviera confianza y te tratase amable.

Agradeciste accediendo. No pensaste que cuando tu pareja volviese el mayor de los tres se olvidase de decirle que estabas duchándote, y todo por estar más pendiente de su manga.

– ¿¡Q..!?

Rápido te tapaste como pudiste.

– Ah, cierto, ¡Saburo, no entres en el baño, (T/A)-chan se está duchando!

– *Un poco tarde Ichii-nii...*

**_Samatoki_ **

Para que tuviese un error así debía estar muy cansado y distraído.

Entró al baño sin percatarse que te estabas duchando.

Te asomaste extrañada puesto que había una cortinilla y comprobaste como tu pareja se ponía a mear mientras maldecía a alguien y sin seguir dándose cuenta de tu presencia.

Recién cuando estaba lavándose las manos y levantó un momento la vista comprobó en el espejo que estabas observándole.

– ...

– ...

Momento de silencio en el que esperabas su reacción.

No dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le llamaste a lo que se quedó parado esperando a lo que querías decirle, pero sin girar a verte.

– ¿Podrías comprar una silla de ruedas?

Salió cerrando la puerta sin contestar.

**_Jyuto_ **

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Policía corrupto! ¡Pervertido!

En estos momentos te encontrabas intentando escapar de tu actual pareja.

Como se había ido a trabajar y no esperabas volviese no cerraste la puerta del baño con cerrojo al ir a ducharte.

Grave error.

– No seas así. Si dejaste la puerta abierta es por algo.

No había manera de quitárselo de encima. Y aunque dijeses la verdad no parecía importarle. Él sabía lo que quería en esos momentos y lo iba a tener.

A no ser que recibiese llamada de Samatoki, claro.

**_Rio_ **

Estabas relajándote un poco. Nada como tomar una ducha después de un día duro. Además no tenías que encargarte de la cena, ya tu pareja lo haría, claro que antes de nada habías ido a comprar ingredientes para que no tuviera que ir a cazarlos. A saber lo que podría darte.

Te alarmaste al escuchar la puerta del baño se abría y al escuchar a tu novio llamándote.

– (T/N) tengo una pregunta.

Corrió la cortina que os separaba a lo que te intentaste tapar como pudiste y robar la cortinilla aunque sea.

– Espera..

Y él seguía impasible, sin darse cuenta de la situación. Qué más le daba verte desnuda. No era la primera vez de todas formas.

– Quieres para cenar conejo o serpiente.

¿Solo había ido hasta ahí para preguntar eso? ¿No podía preguntar desde fuera?

No te importó que pareciese que fuese a ir a cazarlo en esos momentos, solo querías se fuese de una vez así que te apresuraste a responder cualquiera de las dos.

_**Ramuda** _

– ¡Onee-..!

Te giraste rápido a ver a tu pareja. En qué momento llegó. No que iba a ir con Gentaro y Dice. Entonces qué hacía ahí.

Te quedaste paralizada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Puede que pareciese tierno siempre, pero luego esos son los peores.

Pegaste un pequeño brinco cuando se acercó sonriendo a ti.

– Ne~ ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? – dice susurrándote en el oído y abrazándote por la cintura.

La próxima vez tendrías que asegurarte de cerrar incluso si tú pareja decía salir.

Ahora, admitías lo bien que se vio mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

_**Gentaro** _

Te giraste a ver quién era el que abría la puerta.

Viste como tu novio iba a entrar al baño, pero al instante daba media vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado y salía de nuevo cerrando la puerta.

Luego fuiste a preguntarle, pero decía no saber a qué te referías. Tanto así empezaste a creer había sido imaginación tuya, hasta que viste lo que estaba escribiendo.

Tenía fallos que él no tendría, poniendo algunas palabras que no tendrían sentido en ese contexto como "sol desnudo", "campo oppai", "batalla entre (desnu)dos"...

– Ah, ¿esto? Es que es una novela desnuda, ¿nunca oíste de ello?

Empezó a decirte un montón de características, e incluso pareció buscar en internet. Al poco te envió una imagen como de un captura en el que explicaba que era.

En cierta forma parecía cierto y pensabas que tal vez solo fue coincidencia. De no ser por el último párrafo en el que ponía "Inventado y editado por Yumeno Gentaro♪ Era una mentira". Justo después de eso te llegó una selfie de tu pareja sacando la lengua.

_**Dice** _

Cómo fue que te vio. Fácil, dejaste la puerta del baño abierta de par en par. Por qué ibas a cerrarla cuando no te importaba tu pareja te viese. De echo, quizá de esa forma continuabais vuestra relación, a lo mejor si te veía sin nada...

Dejaste de fantasear y seguiste con tu labor de ducharte. Si pensabas en ello de pronto te llevabas una decepción. Cómo iba Dice a hacer nada. No le veías de ese tipo, era más como un animalito.

Y cuando ya casi acabaste, viste a tu novio medio dormido entrando en el baño. Claro que al darse cuenta de que estabas duchandote paró en seco donde estaba.

Por un momento tuviste una ligera esperanza hiciese algo..

– ¿¡Q..Q.. Qué haces!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO CERRASTE LA PUERTA!?

Te cruzaste de brazos mientras él se tapaba los ojos sonrojado.

– Hm, teniendo en cuenta tu reacción eres virgen, pero no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo.

– ¿¡Eh!?

Te abalanzaste sobre tu pareja sin darle tiempo a huir.

_**Jakurai** _

No esperabas que la forma en la que te viese fuera así. Aunque bueno ni siquiera se fijaba.

Suspiraste mientras cerrabas el agua de la ducha y te ponías la toalla para acercarte a tu pareja que se encontraba vomitando.

– Te dije que si ibas te negases a beber...

Realmente tenía muy poco aguante.

Aunque más te preocupaba qué podría haber pasado, ya que quienes lo sufrían luego eran los que le hicieron beber.

_**Hifumi** _

Puede que elegir bañarte en su casa no fuera la mejor opción, pero sabías que Doppo estaría hasta tarde trabajando y Hifumi se supone había salido. Podía llegar en cualquier momento así que tendrías que darte prisa.

Entraste un poco en pánico cuando escuchaste que alguien había llegado a la casa.

Rezabas porque fuera Doppo ya que él no irrumpiría en el baño, sin embargo si se trataba de tu pareja quizá creería que el que se duchaba era su compañero y...

– ¡Estoy en c..!

Un momento de silencio.

El grito que escucharon sus vecinos no fue precisamente el tuyo...

_**Doppo** _

Realmente estaba cansado. Después de trabajar tanto por fin podía volver a casa. Claro que era tan tarde que parecía que Hifumi ya se había ido a trabajar.

Pensó en tomar una ducha antes de cenar, pero al abrir la puerta del baño te encontró a ti sin nada, a punto de coger la toalla.

– ¡A..ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

Rápido salió de ahí cerrando la puerta. Estaba realmente apenado por lo sucedido.

Siguió disculpándose sonrojado aún fuera. Ni aún cuando le llamaste paró, es más se tapaba el rostro avergonzado evitando verte.


	6. ~5~

_< Escenario en el que estando en la biblioteca ella le quiera robar un beso, pero él se niegue y acaben echándole a él por hacer ruido>_

**_Ichiro_ **

Le decidiste acompañar a la biblioteca ya que quería leer algunos mangas y ahí podía encontrar algunos que estuvieran bien. También querías comprobar tú misma si había uno interesante ya que igual te gustaba eso.

— Mmm... (T/N), cuál crees se ve mejor — dice mostrándote un manga y una novela ligera.

No entendías muy bien, si era del mismo anime cuál era el problema.

— Bueno... Las batallas se ven mejor en el manga, pero en la novela dan más detalle al resto de cosas y puedes saber lo que piensa en cada momento... Además te deja imaginártelo, hay más libertad. 

Si lo ponía de esa forma... Le señalaste el que creías se veía mejor.

— Bien, gracias. Entonces dejaré este.

Te acercaste a él a lo que te miró curioso.

— ¿Hm? Qué pasa.

— Beso.

— ¿Ahora? No creo sea el mejor lugar.

Algo triste te alejaste y continuaste viendo los libros que había.

No quería verte así por lo que fue a darte un beso como le habías pedido, pero no se percató de la pequeña banqueta que había y acabó tropezando.

Ahora tenías que ir tú a comprar algo ahí si él quería ya que le acabaron prohibiendo la entrada.

_**Jiro** _

Por qué tenía que acompañarte a la biblioteca. Cuando te dijo sobre saltarte clases no se refería para ir a estudiar...

Puesto que estaba del mal humor refunfuñando por tener que estar ahí, fuiste a darle un beso, pero al estar distraído y de pronto verte tan cerca se puso nervioso e intentó alejarse, golpeándose con la estantería que había detrás y provocando varios libros cayesen.

— Q..qué.. Ah.. Yo..

La profesora a cargo cuando se asomó a comprobar que había sido ese ruido y vio a Jiro ni preguntó, ya sabía siempre se metía en problemas así que fuese o no un accidente le acabó prohibiendo la entrada.

Primera vez que iba y también la última.

_**Saburo** _

¿Por qué habíais ido a estudiar a la biblioteca en vez de ir a su casa? Fácil, aire acondicionado gratis. 

Se supone que te ayudaba a estudiar ya que era realmente inteligente, sin embargo seguías sin comprender bien lo que estaba explicándote. 

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ¿Acaso estar tanto tiempo con Jiro empezó a afectarte?

Parecía que seguía celoso por comerte su pastel junto con su hermano...

Le dijiste que si te daba un beso serías capaz de entenderlo bien.

— Me niego. Si quieres un beso ve a pedirle a Jiro.

Con esa actitud te dio ganas de molestar y decir que mejor se lo pedirías a Ichiro.

— ¿¡Hah!? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Vuelve aquí! — dice al ver te levantas para irte.

Debido a que gritaba le dijeron que se largase del lugar. Luego te disculpaste diciéndole era broma y que le comprarías algo en disculpa.

**_Samatoki_ **

Estaba ocupado, pero eso no era motivo para no acompañarte a la biblioteca ya que se lo habías pedido. 

Una vez encontraste el libro que querías y pediste te lo alcanzase le pediste te diese un beso.

No tenía razones para negarse si eso querías, así que te dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Vamos a pagarlo..

Uno de los empleados del lugar se acercó diciendo que se fuera. Ni había hecho nada y solo le querían sacar debido a su apariencia intimidante.

— ¿Hah? Por qué tendría que irme cuando no estoy haciendo nada malo. Si tienes tiempo para joder entonces ve y cóbranos esta mierda — dice tirándole el libro que querías.

Ahora sí había motivos para que le expulsasen, por suerte lograste calmarle.

— La próxima vez pídele a Nemu que te acompañe.

_**Jyuto** _

Fue coincidencia encontrártelo ahí. Por eso sin dudar cuando viste estaba atento a otra cosa le tocaste el culo. Sin embargo no fue la reacción esperada.

— Cariño, estoy en algo importante ahora, en casa te haré caso.

Por una vez querías devolverle la vergüenza que siempre te hacía pasar así que le ignoraste y seguiste tocando.

— En serio, detente.

Dijiste que solo si te daba un beso pararías. 

— Como te digo, estoy en algo importante..

Cuando vio el objetivo al que tenía que seguir se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí y salía corriendo tuvo que apartarte y salir tras el otro para detenerle. Sin embargo cuando ya había salido el otro se había ocultado y maldiciendo fue a entrar de nuevo, pero no le dejaron.

— Soy policía..

Iba a enseñar su placa para que sepan que si hizo un escándalo no fue por gusto, pero no la encontraba.

— En qué mo.. ...

Habías sido tú. Realmente te lo devolvería cuando volviese a casa.

**_Rio_ **

Estaba más atento del libro de cocina que de ti. Pensaste que quizá no era tan malo si con eso preparaba algo más normal, pero cuando echaste un vistazo a la siguiente página que vería te arrepentiste, seguramente de ahí iría el mismo a cazar un oso, por eso intentaste llamar su atención y le pediste te diese un beso. 

No te hizo ni el más mínimo caso. 

Cuando pasó la página rápido le quitaste el libro.

Tras observarte unos momentos cogió otro exactamente igual.

La única forma de evitar leyese eso era hacer que lo echasen. No dudaste en decir que estaba robando.

_**Ramuda** _

Se asomó a ver el manga que estabas leyendo.

— Oh, ese vestido se puede mejorar.

Al instante cerraste lo que leías.

— ¿No lo seguirás viendo? Entonces déjamelo.

Le fuiste a dar un beso a lo que robando lo que tenías en manos te esquivo. 

— ¡Haré un vestido mejor que este para Onee-chan! Nee~ nee~, de que color lo prefieres. O mejor, ¡lo haré varias veces con distintos accesorios y colores! ¡Te quedarán hermosos, ya verás~!

Una empleada se acercó a avisarle que bajase el tono y al ver para evitar te dijesen nada hacías como que no estabas con él empezó su acto de llorar mientras te llamaba repetidas veces. Si él caía, tú también. 

**_Gentaro_ **

Habías ido a escondidas. La razón era porque había salido el nuevo libro de tu pareja y no querías te viese comprarlo. Sin embargo no contaste con que te siguiese cuando te vio por la ciudad. 

— Buh.

Lanzaste un chillido cuando le oíste detrás de ti justo cuando habías encontrado su libro.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Intentaste inventarte algo y decir que no era nada. Incluso le pediste beso para que se olvidase.

— Claro, cuando me enseñes que escondes. No será... ¡Oh my..! ¿Es algún regalo para tu amante? ¡Lo sabía! Después de tanto que te veía salir a escondidas empecé a sospechar — dice empezando a imitar a una mujer.

¿Tenía que justo de todos los lugares empezar su pequeño acto ahí?

Cuando fueron a echarle tuviste que explicarles quién era ya que sino él no diría nada. Lo malo es que se hacía el tonto y decía no era Yumeno Gentaro por lo que igual te acabaron expulsando.

_**Dice** _

— Vámonos~. Este lugar no es divertido. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Tengo hambre!

Suspiraste intentando calmarte.

Le preguntaste si quería un beso para que se olvidase.

— No. Quiero irme. Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, ¡tengo hambre! ¡Un helado! ¡Quiero un helado! ¡(T/N), quiero un helado! ¡Vamos, vamos, hazme caso!

Te movió repetidas veces mientras seguía gritando que quería un helado. 

Al principio quienes escuchaban pensaban de pronto se trataba de un niño, pero después de verle avisaron a los empleados para que acabasen expulsándole. 

— ¿Ahora podemos ir por helado? — te pregunta alegre.

Le acariciaste la cabeza, era como ver un cachorro.

**_Jakurai_ **

No era fan de las muestras de afecto en público así que cuando le pediste de la nada que te diera un beso en la biblioteca se negó al instante, aún así seguiste insistiendo y gritando que querías un beso. 

Intentó calmarte, pero seguías como niña diciendo no te quería ya que no te daba beso. La gente empezó a ver por el alboroto y podía oír como en cierta forma le juzgaban. Por qué tenías que tener un rostro de niña y justamente llevar ese atuendo tan joven, además tu comportamiento no era el de un adulto. Ahora se creerían era un asalta cunas...

— Señor, puede acompañarnos un momento.

Pudo librarse de ser arrestado una vez enseñaste tu carnet. Aunque para eso tardaste ya que más que preocupada te sentías halagada ante que se creyesen eras menor de edad.

**_Hifumi_ **

Había aceptado en acompañarte ese día, pero no encontraba su chaqueta así que intentando no llegar tarde se puso una de Doppo que fuese lo más parecida posible para fingir o por lo menos intentarlo. 

Le notabas algo extraño ya que si llevaba su chaqueta tendría que ser más animado, pero estaba algo nervioso. Por eso le propusiste darle un beso para calmarle.

— ¿U..un beso? E..eh... N..no, está bien. No es necesario, solo.. ¿P..pensaba en lo hermosa que eres?

Preocupada fuiste a ver si tenía fiebre entonces empezó a gritar que no te acercases, lo que llamó la atención de la gente y al ver habían mujeres empezó a temblar. Ahí te diste cuenta no estaba usando su chaqueta.

Como pudiste intentaste que se calmase un poco contigo para poder sacarlo de ahí aunque sea. Si no hacías movimientos muy rápidos o bruscos podía soportar que estuvieses a su lado así que fuiste lo más delicada posible y lo llevaste contigo fuera.

**_Doppo_ **

— ¡Lo siento! Perdón, perdón.

Intentaste calmar a tu novio que había llegado corriendo. No era su culpa que su jefe le hubiese retenido en el trabajo, por eso no estabas enfadada de que llegase tarde a vuestra cita. Aunque tampoco era como si te hubieses enfadado aunque sí hubiese sido su culpa, no querías empezase a deprimirse como siempre.

Le intentaste hacer entender que no debía disculparse, pero como seguía igual le dijiste que entonces te diese un beso.

— ¿U..un beso? ¿E..estás segura? ¿Con eso te vale?

Vio como asentías feliz.

— Bu..bueno... Si eso quieres...

Fue a darte un beso, pero al instaste se arrepintió y se alejó.

— No, no puede ser suficiente. No te merezco. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Encima intentas ser amable. Es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa. Seguro al verme con más energías debido a que tendría cita contigo, mi jefe pensó en aprovechar para que hiciese más trabajo. Si solo no me hubiese emocionado tanto... Ah... Realmente lo siento. Me disculpo. Perdón.

Le diste un beso a ver si así paraba. Funcionó, pero solo por unos segundos ya que os dieron el aviso de que no hicieseis ruido y entonces empezó a disculparse de nuevo. 

Acabaron echándole porque no le aguantaban. Ahora tenías que pensar en otra cosa para que no se volviese a disculpar por no sabes cuanta vez en el día.

— Lo sien..

— Vamos a ese hotel. 

— ¿¡!?


	7. ~♂1-5♂~[Male Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya están añadidos los grupos de Kuko y Sasara. Como quería subir los capítulos iguales no los añadí en los otros, pero salen más adelante.

_1º <Escenario _ _de la playa cuando hace frío >_

_**Ichiro** _

Te quedaste mirando a tu pareja. Cuando le prestaste un manga no esperabas que sacase la idea de ir a la playa donde aparece un monstruo. De todas formas ya le advertiste que haría frío, pero no te hizo caso e insistió en ir.

Una vez vio que no había nada empezaste a irte de ahí a lo que te siguió. Fue una perdida de tiempo, pero por lo menos ahora veríais y haríais lo que tú querías.

_**Jiro** _

Por qué le seguiste. 

Quiso saltarse las clases e ir contigo a la playa. No creíste fuese buena idea, pero seguramente solo era una excusa para no ir a la escuela así que dentro de lo malo preferiste seguirle y asegurarte no le pasase nada.

— ¿No quieres ir a bañarte?

Despegaste tu vista del móvil para mirarle con indiferencia. Realmente tenía que tener poco cerebro si pensaba que ibas a ir a nadar con ese frío. 

Le dijiste no era buena idea, pero por llevarte la contraria estuvo a punto de ir él. Suspirando le seguiste sabiendo lo que pasaría. Cuando estuvo a punto de meterse aún con ropa empezó a llover. 

Menos mal viste el tiempo y llevaste el paraguas.

_**Saburo** _

Quisiste quedar con él, pero te dijo estaba ocupado a lo que ofreciste tu ayuda y os encontrasteis en la playa. 

— Tú busca por ahí, si encuentras algo avisa.

Asentiste sonriendo. Puede hiciese frío, pero no pensabas desperdiciar ese tiempo a solas. El objeto que buscaba lo encontraste de camino antes de verle y obviamente no se lo pensabas decir en un largo tiempo.

**_Samatoki_ **

Cuando escuchó que había un grupo molestando a una mujer en la playa no dudó en darse prisa en ir, sin embargo al llegar todos vieron como los tipos ya se encontraban en el suelo derrotados.

— Disculpe, quién la ayudó..

Se acercó, pero se quedó parado cuando te vio girarte a verle. Hubo un momento de silencio. Por qué demonios estabas travestido. Eso explicaba quién les derrotó.

Cuando sus subordinados fueron a acercarse rápido intentó ocultar el hecho eras tú. 

— Yo me encargo de acompañarla, vosotros encargaos del resto.

Ibais a tener una charla al respecto de nuevo sobre cómo vestías.

_**Jyuto** _

Se te venían muchos insultos a la mente mientras pensabas en tu pareja. Pedirte ayuda con ese caso en concreto. Encima tenías que esperar ahí en el frío hasta que te dijesen. 

Sabía por donde acabaría escapando la persona a la que perseguían y por eso te dijo estuvieses listo para cuando pasase lo detuvieses.

En cuanto viste a un tipo correr en tu dirección y escuchaste te llegaba un mensaje de Jyuto supusiste se trataba de ese al que debía atrapar.

Había varias opciones de detenerlo, pero con el cabreo de estar ahí acudiste a la más violenta.

Cuando llegaron casi te detienen a ti también creyendo tenías katana, pero mostraste solo era la funda, aunque igualmente la habías usado como una real para golpearlo varias veces.

— Te dije nada de armas...

— Un "gracias" sería mejor. Y solo es una puta funda. Más te vale compensarme esto más tarde. Me muero de frío.

**_Rio_ **

Amabas todo de él, excepto un pequeño detalle...

— Alto. Ahí — señaló una gaviota.

Sí, eso iba a ser vuestra cena. Sorprendente que encontrase una...

No cocinaba mal, era atento y siempre te mimaba, pero... Tenía la costumbre de cazar el mismo lo que cocinaría. Eso era lo único que podías reprocharle. Una vez casi te dio rata de comer. De no ser porque ya habías cenado no te hubieses librado. Y casi lo comes por pena, que fue lo peor, gracias a Dios preguntaste primero qué era.

Y ahora estabas observando como intentaba cazar al pobre animal.

No quisiste sabotear nada, pero se te escapó un estornudo que espantó vuestra cena, cosa por la que te disculpaste de inmediato.

— Está bien, no importa. Si quieres podemos volver. No quiero te enfermes.

Asentiste creyendo te habías librado de tomar gaviota.

— De pronto encontramos algún murciélago por el camino.

— ...

_**Ramuda** _

Entendías quería probar algunos conjuntos, pero eras hombre, cómo te iban a quedar las cosas que él diseñaba. 

Nada, era terco, dijo que no te preocupases. Había preparado los conjuntos para tu talla y como te negabas a que alguien te viese con esas ropas se aseguró de ir donde quería un día donde nadie aparecería. Ahora el problema era que te estabas helando.

— Como pensaba te queda genial. Ahora pruébate esto.

Podías aceptar algunas cosas, pero un vestidito tan fino con ese clima te negabas.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no? Venga, venga, (T/N), por favor.

Por qué tenías que ser su modelo. Volviste a negarte y viste como inflaba las mejillas infantilmente.

— ¡Hmp! Bien, entonces me iré — dice llevándose toda la ropa.

Suspiraste un momento antes de darte cuenta, se estaba llevando tu ropa. Rápido corriste tras de él.

Al final acabó saliéndose con la suya.

**_Gentaro_ **

Cinco, cinco malditas horas esperando ahí en el frío. 

Te había engañado. Mira que le advertiste como volviese a hacerte algo así te vengarías, pero tu advertencia cayó en oídos sordos. 

Cuando volviste le exigiste una respuesta. 

— Oh, cariño, perdona, en realidad tuve que ayudar a Dice. En realidad... Está muy mal, su perro acaba de morir y estuve con él. No te avisé porque me robaron el móvil.

No pensabas caer, dijiste victorioso que sabías era mentira.

— Como podría mentirte cuando te dejé todo el día esperando en un lugar tan peligroso.

Dudaste un momento y le preguntaste de que hablaba.

— ¿No sabes lo que se dice de esa playa?

Te olvidaste de tu enojo y le prestaste atención. Otra vez volviste a caer.

_**Dice** _

Qué hacía tu novio en la playa semidesnudo. Cuando te llamó y dijo necesitaba fueras a la playa por un problema, no se te ocurrió eso.

— Perdón, perdí una apuesta y me quitaron todo...

Eso no era nuevo, pero normalmente se escondía o llamaba a Gentaro. Entonces porque estaba en un lugar público y con el frío que hacía.

— Bueno verás... Me iban a quitar todo, pero me dijeron me dejaban la ropa interior si venía a la playa.

Entendiste que había caído en una broma. Para empezar no tendrían manera de saber si fue a la playa. Luego, nadie más que tú querría ver al peliazul desnudo. Realmente resultaba ser demasiado inocente a veces...

Por suerte por si acaso era algo así le habías traído algo de ropa y algún dulce.

Claro, qué fue lo primero cogió tu novio. La comida obviamente.

— ¡Gracias, te amo (T/N)~!

Era un niño, pero igual le querías.

**_Jakurai_ **

"Quiero ver el mar"

Debido a tu salud nunca habías podido ir. Le habías pedido al doctor aquel pedido hace un tiempo. Y como siempre, él buscaba la mejor manera de ayudar a todos sus pacientes.

Te llevó como pediste al mar. Hacía frío y estaba nublado, pero solo en ese clima podías salir. Había estado planeando y pensando la mejor manera de cumplir tu deseo y esa fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

Sí, sin duda no era lo mismo verlo en persona que en imágenes u oírlo de otras personas. Sin embargo, no te hubiera parecido tan increíble si no hubiera estado Jakurai a tu lado. Aunque claro que no lo dirías en alto, sino el doctor se avergonzaría, sería lindo de ver, pero no querías pasará un momento incómodo, por lo que te limitaste a asentir.

Viste como te sonreía. Sin duda era el mejor de todos.

**_Hifumi_ **

Dónde había ido. Cuando estabas tomando un descanso del trabajo viste a tu pareja cerca y como siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres. No le diste importancia, tampoco era como si te molestase, el problema fue cuando empezaron a acercarse de más a él y acabaron quitándole la chaqueta, ahí fue cuando salió corriendo despavorido. 

Dejaste tu trabajo aparte para recuperar la chaqueta del rubio e ir a buscarle. Le mandaste un mensaje y te dio su ubicación.

Cuando le viste le pusiste tu chaqueta sobre los hombros en lugar de la suya ya que le calentaría más con ese clima. 

— (T/N)...

Saltó a abrazarte mientras le dabas palmaditas en la cabeza para ver si se calmaba. 

**_Doppo_ **

Le habías ido a recoger al trabajo y al verle tan agotado pensaste que quizá algo de la brisa marina podía ayudar a que se relajase así que le llevaste contigo. Por suerte ese día salía antes por lo que aún no era de noche.

Le preguntaste por cómo se encontraba.

— A..ah... Esto... ¿P..podemos volver a casa? Estoy cansado...

Negaste, si solo iba del trabajo a casa y viceversa siempre no era bueno, tenía que tomar el aire. 

Cogiéndole de la mano le hiciste se sentase a tu lado en la arena y después te tumbaste esperando imitase tu acto. Tardó un poco, pero entendió lo que querías e hizo lo mismo no muy convencido. 

Claro al verte cerrar los ojos disfrutando del frío también te imitó y al poco se durmió a diferencia tuya que ahora solo le veías descansar. Te asegurarías de despertarlo antes de que hiciese más frío, pero le dejarías descansar un rato.

**_Sasara_ **

Te empezabas a arrepentir de llevarle contigo. Solo querías tomar unas fotos de la playa tranquilamente, no escuchar a tu pareja al lado con sus terribles juegos de palabra.

No sabías si el frío era por el clima o por tener que escucharle.

Intentaste ignorarle, pero ni por esas se callaba.

**_Rosho_ **

A quién se le ocurre una excursión a la playa cuando el clima está tan frío... Solo se le podía ocurrir a tu pareja...

— No esperaba que el clima cambiase.

Todos le mirasteis. Que no esperaba el clima cambiase... ¡Llevabais más de una semana con un clima frío!

Ojalá que la paciencia del resto fuese más alta.

— Bueno, solo hay que entrar en calor. Por qué no empezáis a correr o jugar con el balón.

— ...

**_Rei_ **

Quién no querría ver a su pareja en bañador. Solo pensó en eso, pero a pesar de todo se le pasó el pequeño detalle de ver el clima.

Y mientras parecía estar pensando en ello te sentaste tranquilamente en la arena sacando de tu mochila todo lo necesario. Puede que él no, pero tú si te fijaste en el clima y por eso mismo llevaste dos mantas, aperitivos, té y café. Si no había nadie podíais disfrutar en paz.

**_Kuko_ **

Y mientras tu novio meditaba en la arena con eso frío clima te tiraste en el suelo rodando de un lado para otro. 

También cuando viste un perro saliste corriendo tras de él para jugar con el animal. 

Cuando Hitoya fue a recogeros se encontró con la escena en la que competías con el perro en ir a por una pelota que Kuko acababa de lanzar lo más lejos posible. Lo peor es que ibas igual a cuatro patas.

**_Jyushi_ **

Solo le creaste un atuendo que pudiese quedarle a Amanda y se lo diste a Jyushi de regalo diciendo así ya podía llevarla con él a la playa cuando fuese verano, pero claro, le gustó tanto que quiso ir en ese mismo momento.

Hacía mucho frío y tu pareja parecía algo decaído ante que Amanda no pudiese disfrutar. Sabías algo así podía pasar y como odiabas verle así hiciste algo al respecto.

Suspirando te quitaste todo lo que llevabas encima, excepto el bañador que te pusiste por debajo previendo lo que pasaría, y le pediste cuidase tus cosas mientras ibas con Amanda a disfrutar un baño. Obviamente no la mojarías, pero tu pareja era feliz viendo desde ahí como según él su querida Amanda disfrutaba contigo. 

Acabaste enfermo, pero no te arrepentías, lo que fuese por ver esa sonrisa.

**_Hitoya_ **

Para qué le habías llamado a la playa. No entendía cuál era el propósito, pero igualmente acabó yendo. 

Al ver el clima decidió llevarte una lata de chocolate ya que no te gustaba tanto el café.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué querías? — pregunta dando un sorbo a su café.

— Ah, sí, tengamos sexo aquí.

Escupió lo que estaba tomando y te miró perplejo.

Qué demonios habías visto ahora. Siempre que te estresabas copiabas lo que veías en cualquier película cutre.

**_Rokuro_ **

Fue una trampa. Le habías dicho que te animase a hacer ejercicio, pero siempre fallabas así que la idea que tuvo fue atraerte diciendo ibais a la playa y una vez estuvisteis te quitó la chaqueta que tenías.

— Si tienes frío empieza a dar unas vueltas.

Ahora sí no había forma te negases. Lo hacía porque se lo pediste, pero en esos momentos solo podías maldecirle.

**_Nemu(yaoi)_ **

Comentaste que te gustaría ir al mar para acabar el dibujo que estabas haciendo y sin esperar un segundo Nemu ya se había levantado de su sitio y te estaba arrastrando a dicho lugar.

No querías ir en ese momento, hacía frío, pero él se vio realmente emocionada de ir contigo, es más ya estaba llamando a su hermano para que consiguiese un lugar alejado de la gente en la playa con algo de comida y una manta por si acaso para que pudieses concentrarte en tu trabajo.

_2º <Escenario donde se les dice_ _sobre cortar para ver su reacción. Luego decirles la verdad >_

_**Ichiro** _

"Tenemos que cortar." Eso fue lo que dijiste. 

— Aquí, usa las tijeras.

El problema fue que le estabas ayudando a cocinar y habían unos sobres que debíais abrir. Quizá no fue el mejor momento para hacer la broma. 

Ibas a decir algo, pero Jiro y Saburo entraron peleando y tuvo que ir a que parasen de discutir.

— Perdón por dejártelo (T/N) ¿Ibas a decir algo?

Negaste, ya daba igual. De todas formas solo era una broma. 

Te sorprendió cuando te dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Luego vemos lo que quieras.

_**Jiro** _

No lo dijiste en serio, solo fue que estabas cabreado por lo de la última vez. Cuando te había hablado animadamente y le ignoraste te preguntó qué pasaba y le contestaste sobre cortar. 

Solo iba a ser hasta que se te pasase el enfado, que como mucho sería una semana, pero al no recibir más respuestas levantaste la vista del móvil y le viste.

— E.. A..

— ¡! ¡Espera, Jiro, era broma, no llores! 

Intentaste calmar a tu pareja que empezó a llorar ante lo que le habías dicho.

_**Saburo** _

— ¿¡Hah!? ¿Que quieres cortar conmigo? ¿Tú? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese posible. En realidad soy yo quien corta contigo.

Dijiste que estaba bien.

— ¿Eh? Espera, ¿vas a aceptarlo así sin más? — ve que asientes —. Y..ya veo... Bien, pues ya está, puedes irte.

Esperaste un momento antes de decirle que era broma.

— ¡! Por supuesto lo sabía... L..lo mío también era broma... — dice desviando la mirada.

**_Samatoki_ **

Sonrió con arrogancia. Que querías cortar decías... Sí claro, como si se lo fuese a creer, era imposible que con lo compatibles que erais en la cama te fueses a buscar a otro.

— ¿Y viniste solo para decirme eso? Que considerado.

Ahora sí que te estabas planteando si seguir con la broma más de lo pensado. Parecía te retaba a ver a cuanto llegabas.

Accediendo te fuiste de ahí mientras todos miraban que Samatoki no te detenía y continuaba normal con sus asuntos.

Por la cabezonería de ambos estuvisteis sin hablaros ni veros un mes.

_**Jyuto** _

No sabía a qué te referías. Quizá lo que le confundía era el que poseyeses una katana en tu casa cuando estaba prohibido, pero como era algo familiar no podían quitártelo, ahora, tampoco podías sacarlo.

— Con cortar te refieres... 

Suspirando lo dejaste pasar, daba igual. Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente te despertaste esposado. No iba a correr el riesgo que matases a alguien, así que tuviste que aclararle que lo del otro día era cortar como pareja y que también era una broma.

**_Rio_ **

No es como si fueses el mejor mintiendo así que lo preparaste todo en un papelito y una vez le llamaste empezaste a leer lo que tenías puesto.

Lo sorprendente es que a pesar de tu pésima actuación pareció creérselo y te vio con tristeza a lo que rápido te retractaste aclarando era una broma.

_**Ramuda** _

Antes de que dijeses nada se puso a llorar con su acto de siempre diciendo ya no le querías.

— Sabes no me gusta lo lindo.

— Lo intenté — dice parando su actuación —. Entonces... ¿Y si lo hablamos en la cama? — te dice con su voz natural.

**_Gentaro_ **

Te ibas a vengar, nadie se burlaba de ti. Le dijiste que querías cortar viendo como tranquilamente cerraba su libro y suspiraba.

— Ya veo, así que ya llegó ese momento... Supongo que eso significa que ya te enteraste.

Le miraste extrañado. Enterarte de qué.

— Estoy seguro que fue Dice el que se fue de la lengua.

Vale, ahora tenías más curiosidad. Así que preguntaste.

— ¿Hm? ¿No te enteraste? Bueno tampoco es como si lo ocultase, y ya de por sí igual quería cortar contigo.

Cómo que quería cortar contigo. Por qué. Qué había pasado.

— Encontré a alguien mejor.

Sentiste como si todo se derrumbase. Tu amado novio... Había encontrado a alguien mejor... No lo creías. Y no lo hubieras sabido de no ser por tu broma... Como se supone debías actuar en esa situación.

Con un hilo de voz y a punto del llanto dijiste que era una broma. Qué solo quisiste devolverle algo de sus bromas pesadas.

— Lo sé. Un mentiroso como yo puede distinguir una mentira simple como esa. La verdad todo lo que dije fue mentira.

— ...

Lo matabas, en serio lo matabas. Pero aún así, cuánto de lo que dijo era mentira.

— Oh mi...

Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez te veía llorar, siempre actuando genial y ahora por algo como eso dejabas todo de lado y dejabas te viese así. 

— En realidad no sabía estabas bromeando... Cuando lo dijiste estaba realmente preocupado, pero no quería mostrarlo, así que mentí. No hay nadie mejor que tú, ¿entendido? Y no vuelvas a gastar ese tipo de bromas... Y esto es verdad.

_**Dice** _

— Qué pasa, ¿ahora eres alguna clase de yokai? 

Te quedaste observándole un momento. Sabías a qué leyenda se refería, pero eso no era un yokai, era más un fantasma.

Suspiraste y lo dejaste pasar.

— Oye (T/N), ¿no dijiste tenías comida? (T/N), oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

**_Jakurai_ **

Se quedó procesando un momento lo que le estabas diciendo.

— ¿Estás... diciendo que termínenos? 

No muy seguro sobre esa broma asentiste.

— Entiendo... Siento no haber podido hacer nada, espero que seas feliz con otra persona.

Rápido le dijiste era broma y le abrazaste diciendo no te separarías de él.

— ¿Entonces no es por lo que dijo tu familia?

— ... ¿Qué?

**_Hifumi_ **

¿Quién fue el estúpido al que se le ocurrió eso? Pero tú también debías ser idiota si ibas a probar lo que te dijeron tus compañeros de trabajo.

Aprovechaste que Doppo no llegaba a esa hora del trabajo. 

— ¡Bienvenido (T/N)!

Si querías pareciese real, debías actuar desde el principio así que pasaste de largo del rubio que te estaba saludando alegremente y te dirigiste a por tus cosas y empezaste a guardar todo en alguna maleta.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué haces (T/N)?

Paraste lo que hacías y sin girar verle le dijiste que habíais terminado. 

— ¿E..? A..ah, jaja, que buena broma..

— No es broma.

— ... ¿¡P..por qué!? Q..qué a pasado ¿Es por algo qué hice? ¿Por mi trabajo? Puedo dejarlo si quieres..

Era imposible seguir con eso, dejaste tu acto y le abrazaste contándole era broma, que era algo se les ocurrió a tus compañeros, que no pensabas dejarle.

Más que sentirse enfadado se sintió aliviado.

**_Doppo_ **

¿Era buena idea? Tu compañera de trabajo te dijo hicieses la prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba tu pareja y saber si realmente te quería. Una tontería realmente...

Te mentalizarse antes de hacerlo. Sabías que una broma así a tu pareja podía traer varios problemas a su autoestima.

Ya te disculparías con Hifumi y Jakurai si algo pasaba.

Con cogerle de la mano y decirle que teníais que hablar bastó para que el otro entendiese.

– Quieres cortar... L..lo sabía, no soy suficientemente bueno. Te lo dije, te iba a decepcionar. Es mi culpa. Sabía no merezco ser feliz. Por mi culpa perdiste tu tiempo. Lo siento. Lo siento. Fui un iluso. Yo no te merezco. Lo siento.

Rápido le paraste diciendo que no era así, que le amabas y que eso no cambiaría jamás. Rápido explicaste la broma que le ibas a hacer y el por qué.

– Entonces... A..aún me quieres... – pregunta extrañado –. Ah, realmente no te merezco. Y la broma fue porque no expreso bien mis sentimientos. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

Intentaste calmarlo y decir que eso no era verdad, que él era perfecto y que la broma no era por eso. Claro que te costó mucho conseguir que tu pareja entendiese.

Le besaste demostrándole que realmente le querías.

– ¡Te amo Doppo!

– ¡!... T.. también te amo.

Sonrió avergonzado. Realmente eras el mejor.

**_Sasara_ **

Y ahí iba con su juego de palabras, pero daba igual, aprovechaste eso como excusa de que precisamente por esa razón es que estabas cortando con él.

— ¿Solo por mis juegos de palabras? Ok, lo siento, me controlaré, no volveré a decirlo. Me salen solos.

Una oferta bastante tentadora, pero a pesar de que odiabas escucharle decir tonterías era parte de su persona y lo aceptabas así. 

Cogiste tu cámara y le mostraste la foto que tomaste al artículo sobre fingir querer cortar.

— No me agrada, pero te quiero así — explicas.

Y entonces soltó otro juego de palabras.

**_Rosho_ **

— ¿Qué...?

Estaba sorprendido. De dónde venía eso de que querías cortar.

— Por qué.

— Eso es porque en realidad soy un demonio, el próximo rey demonio. Y tú eres un ángel así que..

Suspiró mientras continuabas con tu historia inventada. Era obvio era una broma.

**_Rei_ **

— Perdón, ¿qué decías? Te veías realmente adorable.

Te cargó sentándote en sus piernas. Claro que te había escuchado claramente, pero estaba intentando evadir el tema o que te retractases, no iba a dejarte ir así sin más.

Intentaste repetir de nuevo lo que habías dicho, pero te interrumpió.

— Oh, cierto, tenía esto para ti — dice pasándote un regalo —. Dijiste que lo querías así que te lo compré.

Te olvidaste de la broma y empezaste a abrir tu regalo emocionado. Al ver lo que era le abrazaste feliz.

— Ya veo, me alegro te guste. Entonces, ¿había algo que querías decir?

Negaste diciendo que le amabas.

Aunque hubiese sido una broma, había logrado evitarlo.

**_Kuko_ **

— Tú... ¿Qué mierda comiste?

Te quedaste un momento pensando y dijiste tranquilamente lo que habías desayunado.

— ¿Hah? ¿Me estás vacilando? 

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la leche y el plátano? Listo, quieres pelea — dices levantándote de donde estabas.

— ¿¡Por qué querría pelear con un idiota y debilucho como tú!? No necesito ni dos segundos para derribarte — igual se levanta cabreado.

Empezaste a reírte.

— ¿¡Y ahora de qué cojones te ríes!?

— Es que con tu estatura no puedo, perdona. Olvídalo era broma de todas formas — dices aguantando la risa.

Ahora peleabais por un motivo diferente.

**_Jyushi_ **

No, te negabas. Sabías lo que pasaría. Si lo hacías empezaría a llorar. No querías ser el causante de esas lágrimas... O bueno si, la verdad se veía bastante bien incluso cuando lloraba...

— Bien. Jyushi quiero romper contigo.

— ¿Eh? — empieza a llorar.

— *Uff... Pero mira cuanta hermosura... Espera unos segundo y...* ¡Es broma! Solo te amo a ti, ven — dices abrazándole mientras intenta parar de llorar.

**_Hitoya_ **

Demasiada calma para tu gusto. Por qué estaba tan calmado cuando decías de cortar con él.

Volviste a repetirlo para ver si actuaba diferente.

— Ya te oí la primera vez. Como digo, si eso quieres está bien.

Un poco ofendido sí te sentías. Pero igualmente seguías analizando su reacción y lo repetiste por tercera vez, donde empezó a creer que quería se negase así que lo intentó.

— ... ¿"Por favor, no me dejes"?

— ¡Ja! ¡No te preocupes, era broma! — dices victorioso.

**_Rokuro_ **

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba que dijeses algo así. Puede muchas veces pensase no combinabais ni hacíais buena pareja, pero igualmente sentía que estabais bien y no dudó de tus sentimientos en ningún momento.

Aún cuando había mucho que deseaba decir se lo guardó.

— Vale.

— ...

— ...

— ¡Que te lo has creído puto, vas a seguir siendo mi novio te guste o no!

Por qué no le sorprendía...

**_Nemu(yaoi)_ **

No te estaba escuchando. Sabías solo fingía así que pensaste en una broma y en cuanto dijiste la palabra cortar ya le tenías encimada de ti pidiendo explicaciones.

Tuviste que decirle solo lo dijiste para que te escuchase a lo que se disculpó avergonzado.

_3º <Que tu pareja te encuentre dormido en el sofá. Qué haría>_

_**Ichiro** _

Le diste ternura, así durmiendo en el sofá. Con cuidado te puso una manta encima para que no te resfriases por dormir ahí. También aprovechó de tomarte una foto.

Iría a pedir a sus hermanos no hiciesen ruido ya que estabas descansando.

_**Jiro** _

¿No te veías demasiado genial? Incluso dormido le parecías increíble. Obviamente no lo iba.

Sin embargo tenías el sueño ligero y al notar alguien te miraba abriste un ojo comprobando era tu pareja que se avergonzó por ser pillado.

_**Saburo** _

Puede que al principio estuvieses dormido, pero luego solo fingiste. Era gracioso como intentaba ponerte una manta y la tirabas. También cuando intentaba irse le agarrabas para evitar se fuese. 

— ¿Le decimos? — pregunta Jiro a Ichiro.

— No, déjales.

Obviamente sus hermanos sabían solo molestabas a tu pareja, pero tampoco dirían nada.

**_Samatoki_ **

¿Tenías que estar desnudo? Literalmente, ni calzoncillos ni nada. 

Vio tu ropa estaba por toda la sala, seguro nada más llegar te quitaste todo y te tiraste ahí durmiendo.

— Oye idiota, por lo menos ordena un poco — dice dando patada al sofá a lo que te quejas medio dormido.

Molesto empezó a recoger lo que tiraste, pero entonces te tiraste encima de él, aunque igual dio volviste a quedar inconsciente ante el cabezazo y puñetazo te dio.

_**Jyuto** _

¿Estabas dormido? Solo te veías con los ojos cerrados sentado en el sofá.

Le habían dicho le habías estado esperando y nadie se había acercado por miedo. Puede que solo llevases una vaina de katana, pero igualmente era peligroso acercarse.

— ¿(T/N)...?

No te movías, entonces estabas dormido. 

Decidieron dejarte ahí cuando ya todos se fueron hasta el día siguiente.

**_Rio_ **

Te había estado llamando, pero al no recibir respuesta fue a ver a qué se debía.

Te habías quedado dormido esperando la cena.

Dudó si realmente estabas descansando o solo te lo hacías. No sería la primera vez.

Para comprobar te puso delante lo que había cocinado. Notó como te movías un poco, pero ni te giraste o hiciste otro movimiento. Eso significaba estabas dormido. Sino te hubieras dado la vuelta fingiendo estarlo para no tener eso delante.

Dejó el plato en la mesa y fue de nuevo donde estabas, sentándose delante del sofá y acariciándote la mejilla.

Aún dormido te metiste un dedo suyo en la boca, haciendo como si de un chupete se tratase.

Se quedó inmóvil. Le causaba demasiado ternura y no quería que te despertases porque se moviese. Así se mantendría hasta que te despertases, como si eso significaba estar hasta el día siguiente.

_**Ramuda** _

— ¡(T/N)~ he vuelto!

Miró te encontrabas tirado en el sofá durmiendo. 

Puede que tuvieses un rostro hermoso a su parecer, pero cuando dormías eras un desastre, cómo podías ser así, no lo permitía.

Fue contento a por un cubo y lo llenó de agua fría.

— Emergencia — dice tirándote el agua logrando despertases —. Oh, volvió a verse bien. Menos mal, pensé un extraño poseyó a mi dulce (T/N).

**_Gentaro_ **

"Ni se te ocurra hacer una de las tuyas." 

Le habías advertido antes de quedarte dormido en el sofá, pero no, no iba a hacer caso. Eso era una oportunidad única. 

Empezó a ponerte como creía y luego te puso por encima sangre falsa. 

— Oye, para qué me llamabas... — pregunta entrando Dice.

— Oh, Dice. Necesito me ayudes a deshacerme del cuerpo.

Ante el grito te levantaste rápido, cosa que hizo el peliazul acabase por desmayarse del miedo.

_**Dice** _

— Oye (T/N), ¿tienes algo de dinero..?

Vio que estabas dormido en el sofá. Ahora cómo se supone te pidiese dinero. Estaba seguro que ganaría la siguiente vez, pero ya no le quedaba nada.

— Bueno si gano no se dará cuenta ¿no?

Vio en tu cartera comprobando si tenías dinero, el problema es que no tenías efectivo y no sabía el número de tu tarjeta.

Cuando te despertaste empezó a preguntarte disimuladamente como que digas un número al azar.

**_Jakurai_ **

Que no estuvieses donde habitualmente era un problema. Tampoco nadie vio si te moviste a algún otro lugar por lo que empezó a buscar en qué parte del hospital te encontrabas. 

Al final te halló en un sofá durmiendo en las piernas de tu madre que fue a visitarte. 

Decidió dejaros así, no quería interrumpir, pero ya estaba más tranquilo de saber no estabas solo.

**_Hifumi_ **

Cuando entró te vio en el sofá con una carpeta en la cara y un montón de papeles alrededor. Debiste quedarte dormido mientras trabajabas en algo.

No quiso molestarte, pero por lo menos pondría algo de orden. Puso todos los papeles juntos en un lado, aunque no sabía si estaba bien hacer eso ya que podía ser estuvieses descartando algunos.

Te preparó la comida para cuando despertases.

**_Doppo_ **

¿Hifumi no se encontraba en casa? Entonces debía seguir trabajando. 

Cuando entró te vio con medio cuerpo en el sofá y el otro en el suelo. Rápido se acerco a ver si te encontrabas bien, pero se tranquilizó al ver solo estabas dormido. 

— Venga (T/N), no puedes dormir así.

Intentó levantarte para ponerte aunque sea correctamente, pero te quejaste y una vez estuviste bien abriste un momento los ojos.

— Ah... Perdón, ¿eso te despertó?

Ignorándole volviste a ponerte en la misma posición que antes y te volviste a quedar dormido.

Si lo pensaba bien, siempre te encontraba de esa forma cuando estabas durmiendo, cómo era que tenías que estar en una postura como esa para descansar adecuadamente.

**_Sasara_ **

¿No estaba todo más limpio? 

Se fijó estabas en el sofá descansando con la tele encendida. 

Apagó la tele y al instante recibió un golpe y un "la estaba viendo..." débil así que volvió a encenderla y ver como descansabas.

En serio no entendía cómo funciona eso de verlo dormido, pero mejor te lo dejaba.

**_Rosho_ **

Por qué tantas alumnas estaban pegando pequeños chillidos mientras tomaban foto a algo. 

Se acercó curioso comprobando estabas en el sofá de la sala, con un uniforme de la escuela que encima tenía algunos botones desabrochados.

— Todas fuera, id a clases.

Las jóvenes se quejaron, pero era cierto debían volver así que obedecieron y una vez se largaron no dudó en despertarte.

— Se puede saber de donde sacaste ese uniforme.

— Me veo sexy — dices aún medio dormido.

**_Rei_ **

Ahí estabas, haciéndote bolita en el sofá para sentirte cómodo.

Realmente te veías adorable a su parecer.

— Venga pequeño, no puedes dormir aquí.

Te cargó para llevarte a la cama a lo que aún dormido te aferraste a él.

Le resultaba realmente difícil tener que controlarse, pero si estabas cansado no podía hacer nada, tendría que aguantarse.

**_Kuko_ **

Después de todo no encontraban lo que querían, entonces antes de irse Jyushi hizo la pregunta.

— ¿Y (T/N)-san?...

— ¿Hah? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Hitoya suspiró, por qué tenías que ser otro dolor de cabeza.

— Voy a buscarle.

Finalmente te encontró dormido en un sofá. No habría ningún problema... De no ser porque eso era una tienda.

La gente te miraba raro, pero tú ni enterado. 

— Oye idiota, es hora de irnos.

— Mhg, cinco minutos más.

Nada, para esos casos... 

Te puso un collar de perro y tiró de ello haciendo caigas al suelo. Así te llevó atado hasta donde el resto ignorando como la gente os veía más raro que antes. 

**_Jyushi_ **

No esperaba verte ahí. 

Mientras Hitoya iba a preparar la comida él se acercó y te dejó a Amanda que abrazaste mientras dormías, cosa que le hizo más feliz. 

Tampoco quería despertarte así que intentaron no hacer tanto ruido.

**_Hitoya_ **

Fue a recogerte y te encontró en tu oficina en un sofá tirado y cubierto de un montón de papeles. 

— (T/N), despierta.

Era tarde así que no podía dejarte ahí durmiendo de esa manera. Claro que cuando te despertaste dijiste aún tenías más trabajo, pero te dijo lo dejases para el día siguiente y te llevó a casa para que descansases.

**_Rokuro_ **

Esperaba que durmieses de una mala manera, pero te veías bastante normal. 

Decidió dejarte ahí hasta que despertases mientras trabajaba.

**_Nemu(yaoi)_ **

Qué tan cansado debías estar como para quedarte dormido en el sofá.

No esperó que cuando llegase a casa hubieses preparado la comida y limpiado la casa. Con lo ocupado que habías estado esos días igualmente te tomaste el tiempo para hacer ese bonito detalle.

No quería despertarte, prefería dejar descansases, pero seguramente te quejarías si no te despertaba para cenar juntos así que después de tomarte unas pocas fotos te aviso que ya había llegado.

_4º <Que te estés duchando y él entre por accidente.>_

_**Ichiro** _

Entró preocupado al escucharte gritar. Claro que no te había dado tiempo siquiera a ponerte la toalla. De todas formas eso no te importó.

Al ver a tu pareja fuiste rápido a abrazarle ignorando te encontrabas sin nada.

— E.. O..oye..

Señalaste que había entrado una abeja por la ventana, y pediste hiciera algo.

— Ah, está bien, aparta un momento.

Obedeciste poniéndote rápido la toalla en la cintura mientras Ichiro se encargaba del insecto.

– Bien, ya está... Puedes seguir duchand..

– ¡Nii-chan!/¡Ichii-nii!

Girasteis a ver a ambos que recién llegaban, seguramente empezaron a pelear por ver quién iba y por eso tardaron un poco más.

Habían tardado, pero por lo menos fueron a ver si pasó algo, en ese aspecto lo agradecías. Ichiro se los levó para que pudieses continuar tranquilamente.

_**Jiro** _

Cuando escuchaste a tu pareja preguntar por quién se estaba bañando decidiste ignorarlo, estabas más concentrado en tus pensamientos así que por culpa de eso entró para comprobar si era alguno de sus hermanos, pero con ver la ropa que había supo que se trataba de ti y decidió mejor huir.

_**Saburo** _

Te ensuciaste demasiado intentando ayudarle así que te dijeron que podías bañarte ahí. Claro que no tenías cambio de ropa por lo que le pediste a tu pareja te dejase algo aunque seguía superándote en estatura.

— (T/N), te dejo la ropa aquí, es de antes de que creciese así que espero te quede.

Agradeciste y observaste como se marchaba tranquilamente. 

**_Samatoki_ **

No había problema en que entrase un momento al baño a por alguna cosa, al fin y al cabo erais pareja y ya te vio sin nada así que no había de que avergonzarse.

El problema era que te encantaba molestarle así que cuando estuvo en una buena distancia le echaste agua para mojarle.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo!?

Reíste mientras le seguías mojando. Que bien se veía así, aunque obviamente seguramente acabarías golpeado.

_**Jyuto** _

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Por qué no cerraste la puerta...

Te quedaste un momento pensando antes de ignorarle y continuar como si nada duchándote.

**_Rio_ **

No fue que entrase por accidente, tú mismo le pediste te ayudase con el cabello. Tampoco es como si tuviese nada en mente más que ayudarte, podías confiar en él sin problemas. Aunque le estabas quitando tiempo para atrapar la cena, pero igualmente estuvo bien ya que pareció te agradó bastante y te relajaste después de todo el estrés con el que llegaste a casa.

_**Ramuda** _

— ¡(T/N)..!

Te giraste rápido a ver a tu pareja. En qué momento llegó. No que iba a ir con Gentaro y Dice. Entonces qué hacía ahí.

Te quedaste paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Pegaste un pequeño brinco cuando se acercó sonriendo a ti.

— Ne~ ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos? — dice susurrándote en el oído y abrazándote por la cintura.

La próxima vez tendrías que asegurarte de cerrar incluso si tú pareja decía salir.

Ahora, admitías lo bien que se vio mostrando su verdadera personalidad.

**_Gentaro_ **

No esperaba que te estuvieses duchando, pero tampoco iba a mostrar vergüenza. 

Después de que os quedaseis un momento en silencio bajó un poco la mirada y soltó una risita antes de irse. Eso fue suficiente para que empezaras a gritarle avergonzado. 

En realidad solo lo hizo para molestarte.

_**Dice** _

No creíste hubiese problemas en dejar la puerta abierta, total, si ya le habías visto tú a él por qué no podía ser al revés.

— ¿¡Q..Qué haces!? ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

¿En serio lo preguntaba? No es como si estuviese viendo algo del otro mundo, ambos erais hombres, entonces por qué la reacción tan exagerada. 

**_Jakurai_ **

Más que nada estaba preocupado por lo que estabas tardando así que primero tocó la puerta preguntándote si te encontrabas bien. 

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó más y disculpándose entró pensando podía haberte desmayado y eso era lo que parecía, pero cuando se acercó pudo notar solo estabas dormido.

Tuvo que encargarse de sacarte, secarte y vestirte. Estaba feliz no te hubiese pasado algo malo.

**_Hifumi_ **

— Ah, lo siento.

Fue a salir de nuevo como si nada, pero rápido fuiste donde él y le detuviste proponiendo os bañaseis juntos.

— ¿Ehh~? Pero aún no preparé la cena.

A regañadientes tuviste que dejarle ir, en otro momento lo conseguirías.

**_Doppo_ **

— ¿Eh?..

Uno podía hacer lo que quiera cuando se ducha, pero... Encontrarte justo masturbándote mientras te duchabas solo empeoró el ambiente.

— ¡L..lo siento!

No era como si hubieses querido tu pareja te encontrase precisamente de esa forma, pero no tuviste un buen día exactamente así que solo pensaste en desestresarte. 

Más tarde intentaste actuar normal como si nada hubiese pasado, pero él seguía avergonzado y disculpándose.

**_Sasara_ **

Cuando viste iba a decir algo le dijiste que no.

— No qué.

— Nada de juegos de palabras.

Un momento de silencio hasta que de repente intentó decir rápido uno y le tirabas el champú que desgraciadamente esquivó.

Huyó mientras te ponías apresurado la toalla en la cintura para ir tras de él.

**_Rosho_ **

¿Había alguien usando las duchas de la escuela? Preguntó a ver quien era.

No recibió respuesta por un momento, hasta que reconoció tu voz.

— ¡Soy el sexy rey demonio que gobernará este mundo! — dices saliendo sin nada y haciendo una pose ridícula.

— ...

— ...

— ¿Sí? ¿Policía? — dice llamando.

Rápido le detuviste, no era la primera vez que realmente cumplía con llamar a la policía para que te arrestasen.

**_Rei_ **

Había varias formas de ver y una de ellas no tenía porque ser exactamente entrar, podía poner cámara sin que te dieses cuenta así que solo estaba en la sala observando qué hacías. No espero que fueras tan tierno hablando con un patito de goma animadamente.

**_Kuko_ **

Después de llegar empapado te dijeron te duchases así que tuviste que obedecer. Ya te desnudaste antes de entrar así que no había nuevo que ver cuando te dejó la ropa.

**_Jyushi_ **

¿Dejar a Jyushi solo? Ni de coña. Habías dejado una cámara en la habitación donde tu pareja se encontraba hablando con Amanda y estabas observando en ese instante lo que pasaba. Por eso compraste ese tonto plástico para usar el móvil en la ducha, por qué más sino. 

Sin embargo cierta persona se dio cuenta de la cámara.

— ¿Qué haces está mierda aquí?

Maldeciste a Kuko mentalmente y más cuando se dio cuenta lo que era así que le dijo a Jyushi fuese a buscarte para hablar contigo.

Escuchaste a tu pareja fuera del baño preguntarte si te faltaba mucho. 

Te diste prisa en esconder el móvil debajo de la toalla y volver a meterte en la ducha. Claro al no recibir respuesta entró pillándote en medio de volver a meterte en la ducha.

Se disculpó mientras cerraba de nuevo avergonzado.

**_Hitoya_ **

Se disculpó y volvió a cerrar la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado. Tampoco pareció importarte, dijiste que no pasaba nada y continuaste tranquilamente duchándote. 

**_Rokuro_ **

Le avisaste, pero estaba trabajando y teniendo los cascos ni cuenta se dio. Claro que tú mismo sabías no se había enterado, pero igualmente pasaste de repetírselo.

— ...

— ¿? Ohw, pero que pervertido, espiándome — dices haciendo una pose.

Suspiró cerrando la puerta, no tenías el más mínimo de vergüenza.

— ¿¡Vas a masturbarte!? — gritas curioso — ¡Si es así ven que te ayudo!... Meh, es tímido.

**_Nemu(yaoi)_ **

Sería rápidito, cogería una cosa y saldría sin que te dieses cuenta. 

Sin embargo justo tenías que acabar de ducharte y correr la cortina.

Al verle volviste a ponerla para que no te viese. Esperaste unos segundos para que él saliese. A Nemu le dio gracia la situación, pero a ti solo te avergonzó.

_5º <Escenario en el que estando en la biblioteca quieras robar un beso, pero él se niegue y acaben echándole a él por hacer ruido>_

_**Ichiro** _

Normalmente no tendría problema si le pedías un beso, pero habían unas mujeres no paraban de miraros desde que entrasteis. 

No es como si se avergonzase, pero no quería escuchar a unas fujoshis chillar así que intentó fingir.

— Qué dices, deja de bromear — dice despeinándote. 

Te quedaste mirándole un momento. Luego viste a las mujeres os miraban y volviste tu vista de nuevo a tu novio robándole un beso rápido.

— Te dije que no por algo — dice suspirando mientras te disculpabas porque os expulsasen debido al alboroto de las otras.

_**Jiro** _

Por qué tenía que acompañarte a la biblioteca. Cuando te dijo sobre saltarte clases no se refería para ir a estudiar...

Puesto que estaba del mal humor refunfuñando por tener que estar ahí, fuiste a darle un beso, pero al estar distraído y de pronto verte tan cerca se puso nervioso e intentó alejarse, golpeándose con la estantería que había detrás y provocando varios libros cayesen.

— Q..qué.. Ah.. Yo..

La profesora a cargo cuando se asomó a comprobar que había sido ese ruido y vio a Jiro ni preguntó, ya sabía siempre se metía en problemas así que fuese o no un accidente le acabó prohibiendo la entrada.

Primera vez que iba y también la última.

_**Saburo** _

Verle tan concentrado te dio ganas de molestarle un poco así que pensaste en algo que hiciese se cabrease. Después le dijiste estabas bromeando y le pediste beso.

— ¿¡Hah!? ¿¡Quién te daría uno!? 

— Baja la voz...

— ¿¡Q..!?

Se disculpó con la persona a cargo cuando le quisieron expulsar. Solo podías aguantar la risa viendo a tu pareja en problemas.

**_Samatoki_ **

Ni en broma. No solo le estabas avergonzando porque estabas travestido, sino que ahora le pedías un beso. Se negó rotundamente.

Le seguiste insistiendo, haciendo se cabrease cada vez más.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

Te agarró del cuello de la camisa y debido al alboroto y verle así pensaron te estaba extorsionando o algo así que le expulsaron mientras te preguntaban si te encontrabas bien.

_**Jyuto** _

Qué demonios hacías en la biblioteca. Él tenía que seguir a un sospechoso por eso se encontraba ahí, pero entonces te vio y lo peor de todo es que te percataste de su presencia así que aunque intentó hacer como que no te vio ya estabas a su lado.

— Estoy ocupado.

— Entonces, dame un beso y me voy.

— Como digo ahora no..

— ¡El de camisa roja, este policía te está siguiendo!

— ¿¡Qu..!? 

Al ver el objetivo salía corriendo fue tras de él rápido, pero no logró alcanzar y tuvo que encargarse los que estaban fuera esperando. Él volvió para confrontarte por lo que acababas de hacer, pero a quien acabaron expulsando fue a él al final.

**_Rio_ **

Estaba más atento del libro de cocina que de ti. Pensaste que quizá no era tan malo si con eso preparaba algo más normal, pero cuando echaste un vistazo a la siguiente página que vería te arrepentiste, seguramente de ahí iría el mismo a cazar un oso, por eso intentaste llamar su atención y le pediste te diese un beso.

No te hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

Cuando pasó la página rápido le quitaste el libro.

Tras observarte unos momentos cogió otro exactamente igual.

La única forma de evitar leyese eso era hacer que lo echasen. No dudaste en decir que estaba robando.

_**Ramuda** _

No, no permitía tuvieses esa clase de gustos, por eso te robó de las manos el libro que estabas a punto de comprar.

— Si quieres algo, compra este, mira tiene muchas ilustraciones divertidas.

Era un libro para niños... 

Intentaste que se distrajese con algo para conseguir de nuevo el libro, pero nada. Incluso también intentaste con dar beso, pero él esquivó.

— Jajaja, si lo quieres atrápame (T/N)~.

Permaneciste en tu lugar viendo como iban a expulsar a tu pareja.

— ¿Ehhh~? Pero yo solo estaba ayudando, ese joven iba a robar este libro.

— Hijo de.. — sales corriendo.

**_Gentaro_ **

Firma de libros. Obviamente apoyabas a tu pareja así que quisiste que te firmase su última novela a pesar de que podías pedírselo en casa.

En cuanto te vio dijo que pasaran al siguiente a lo que te quejaste.

— Por lo menos un beso.

— ¿Ven por qué quiero lo expulsen? En realidad... Es un acosador. Lleva varios días entrando en mi casa sin permiso — finge preocupación.

En esa ocasión a quién expulsaron fue a ti, mientras todos apoyaban al "pobre" escritor que limpiaba unas lágrimas falsas.

_**Dice** _

— Vámonos~. Este lugar no es divertido. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Tengo hambre!

Suspiraste intentando calmarte.

Le preguntaste si quería un beso para que se olvidase.

— No. Quiero irme. Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, ¡tengo hambre! ¡Un helado! ¡Quiero un helado! ¡(T/N), quiero un helado! ¡Vamos, vamos, hazme caso!

Te movió repetidas veces mientras seguía gritando que quería un helado.

Al principio quienes escuchaban pensaban de pronto se trataba de un niño, pero después de verle avisaron a los empleados para que acabasen expulsándole.

— ¿Ahora podemos ir por helado? — te pregunta alegre.

Le acariciaste la cabeza, era como ver un cachorro.

**_Jakurai_ **

Nunca fue de muestras de afecto en público y ahora que salía contigo con más razón se negaba cuando le pediste un beso. Aún había gente con prejuicios que juzgasen que dos hombres estuviesen juntos. 

Pensaste un momento y fingiste te daba un ataque solo para salir a algún lugar donde estuvieseis solos y poder darle un beso.

**_Hifumi_ **

Pensaste no habría problema estando los dos, pero tenían que acercarse algunas mujeres le reconocieron. Por suerte tenía su chaqueta, aún así empezaba a hacerse molesto.

Le susurraste que te de un beso para ahuyentar a las mujeres que estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto, pero se negó.

Te alejaste un poco dejándole solo y viendo como al final como dijiste le expulsaban a él.

**_Doppo_ **

— ¡Lo siento! Perdón, perdón.

Intentaste calmar a tu novio que había llegado corriendo. No era su culpa que su jefe le hubiese retenido en el trabajo, por eso no estabas enfadado de que llegase tarde a vuestra cita. Aunque tampoco era como si te hubieses enfadado aun sí hubiese sido su culpa, no querías empezase a deprimirse como siempre.

Le intentaste hacer entender que no debía disculparse, pero como seguía igual le dijiste que entonces te diese un beso.

— ¿U..un beso? ¿E..estás seguro? ¿Con eso te vale?

Vio como asentías feliz.

— Bu..bueno... Si eso quieres...

Fue a darte un beso, pero al instaste se arrepintió y se alejó.

— No, no puede ser suficiente. No te merezco. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Encima intentas ser amable. Es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa. Seguro al verme con más energías debido a que tendría cita contigo, mi jefe pensó en aprovechar para que hiciese más trabajo. Si solo no me hubiese emocionado tanto... Ah... Realmente lo siento. Me disculpo. Perdón.

Acabaron echándole porque no le aguantaban. Ahora tenías que pensar en otra cosa para que no se volviese a disculpar por no sabes cuanta vez en el día.

**_Sasara_ **

No podía estarse calladito, no, tenía que gritar como siempre alguna cosa y empezar a hacer chistes. Claro la gente empezó a reírse y por ser el causante de todo acabaron expulsándole.

**_Rosho_ **

Se negó, estaba ocupado buscando lo que quería. 

Suspiraste mientras te apoyabas en la estantería que acabó cayendo. Ante el ruido os vieron y rápido señalaste a tu pareja como el culpable.

**_Rei_ **

Ya que querías ir te acompañó. No tenía ningún problema además así podía verte feliz leyendo lo que quisiese que leyeses.

Cuando te pasó un libro que no alcanzabas le quisiste agradecer con un beso. Gustoso hubiese aceptado, pero debido a que en el mismo pasillo había otras personas y la notoría diferencia de edad entre ambos prefirió que mejor no, claro igualmente quisiste hacer lo que quisiste como siempre.

Debido al ruido que hicisteis acabaron echándole al creer era él el culpable. 

**_Kuko_ **

Parecías burlarte demasiado cuando no alcanzó un libro, encima burlescamente le pediste beso así que te golpeó con el libro en la cara.

Cogiste otro libro e igual se lo lanzaste.

Empezasteis una guerra y al final os acabaron expulsando.

**_Jyushi_ **

Diciéndole tales cosas solo estabas logrando se avergonzase así que al final le pediste un beso para dejar de molestarle, pero se negó.

Como no dijiste nada y continuaste viendo los libros se preocupó y llamándote hizo que Amanda te diese un beso.

Eso era demasiada ternura así que te agachaste en el suelo, cosa que hizo pensase algo te pasaba y rápido pidiese por ayuda.

**_Hitoya_ **

Le acompañaste a ver si encontraba lo que necesitaba.

— Esto es suficiente, gracias.

Fuiste a darle un beso, pero le pillaste de sorpresa así que esquivó y acabaste golpeándote contra la estantería.

Cuando fueron a ver lo sucedido él se echó la culpa para que no te expulsasen. Eso sí, debías pedir tú los libros que en principio quería.

**_Rokuro_ **

Fue coincidencia que te lo encontrases en la biblioteca... Bueno, en realidad no, le habías seguido y cuando creíste el mejor momento saltaste gritando su nombre para darle un beso.

Por poco logró esquivarte, pero varios libros cayeron.

La persona a cargo al ver se trataba de Rokuro pensó que era su culpa ya que era conocido y seguramente algún fan loco provocó el ruido y para evitar más situaciones parecidas a quien expulsaron fue a él.

**_Nemu(yaoi)_ **

No estaba muy feliz de que le hubieses negado antes un beso así que para ver si volvía a como siempre le dijiste de darle uno ahí.

— Ah, ahora el señorito quiere. Pues te aguantas.

— Está bien...

— ¿¡Cómo que está bien!? 

Te estuvo gritando algunas cosas a lo que le expulsaron al final cosa que solo hizo se enfadase más contigo. Tuviste que llevarle a tomar un helado para que se calmase.


	8. ~6~

_< Cómo reaccionarían si reciben un cumplido tierno de ella.>_

  
**Ichiro**

Al verle tan feliz por tu regalo no pudiste evitar comentar en voz alta lo mono que se veía a tu parecer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Jajaja, bueno, en mi opinión tú eres mil veces más linda.

Te sonrió aún alegre, aunque le había causado un poco de vergüenza ser llamado así era feliz de saber lo que pensabas, eso quería decir realmente le querías.

**Jiro**

Al verle sonrojado ante tu broma no pudiste evitar lanzarte sobre él diciendo lo adorable que se veía sonrojado.

— Q.. qué estás diciendo. No soy adorable. V..vete a ver la vista.

Ante esto hay que añadir que evitaba verte directamente.

**Saburo**

— ¿Hah? ¿Qué acabas decir? No me gusta que digas eso. A qué hombre le gustaría le dijesen se ve realmente lindo y tierno.

— Oh, Saburo, te ves bien con eso, te ves tierno — comenta llegando Ichiro.

Ante eso viste como tu novio se alegraba y cambiaba su actitud.

— V..vamos Ichii-nii no me digas eso — dice avergonzado.

A veces no lograbas entenderle.

**Samatoki**

Ignoraste que hablaba con sus subordinados mientras le ponías una orejas de gato. Obviamente no te iba a decir nada y tampoco le tomó importancia a tus chillidos y comentarios de lo lindo que se veía mientras le tomabas fotos de diferentes ángulos.

Ahora, pobre de sus subordinados si se confiaban y te seguían el juego diciendo se veía lindo porque no tendría piedad de ellos.

**Jyuto**

— La verdad prefiriría me dijeses "sexy" en vez de decirme que me veo "cute".

Objetivo: Avergonzar a tu novio.

No iba muy bien.

Negaste y dijiste era tu ángel.

— Prefiero un demonio.. O mejor caigamos juntos al pecado.

Nada, no había forma. Ya preguntarías o pedirías la ayuda de Samatoki.

**Rio**

¿Si halagabas a tu pareja quizá te librarías de que cazase la cena?

Por probar no perdías nada. Le dijiste lo más lindo que pudo pasarte por la cabeza.

— Ah, gracias.

No hubo más respuesta, seguía centrado en la cena de esa noche.

**Ramuda**

— Jeje~ Gracias onee-chan.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos así que para él no era nada especial.

**Gentaro**

Le pillaste por sorpresa, sin embargo reaccionó rápido devolviéndote lo que habías dicho a su forma, puede que pasándose un poco diciendo que quería una linda niña como tú.

— Era brom..

Paró al ver como estabas sonrojada.

Sin decir nada se fue de la habitación.

Se tapó el rostro avergonzado al recordar lo que te dijo y tu reacción.

**Dice**

Lo comparaste con un cachorrito.

— ¿Hah? No soy como un cachorro. En todo caso serías tú el cachorro.

Mostraste una bolsa de patatas mientras preguntabas quién era el cachorro más lindo.

— ¡Yo!

Le diste la bolsa mientras le acariciabas las cabeza y él comía contento.

**Jakurai**

Escucharte decirle "mi ángel" cuando estabais solos le podía avergonzar un poco, pero no tanto como cuando lo decías en público y más si estaba trabajando.

— (T/A), por favor, ahora no... — comentó avergonzado llevándote lejos de donde estaba trabajando.

Ni siquiera te llamó por el nombre...

**Hifumi**

Se te había escapado. Por error dijiste en voz alta tus pensamientos sobre lo lindo que se veía tu novio y ahora por culpa de ello estabas intentando saliese de debajo de la mesa.

En tu intento de sacarle te pareció estaba intentado decir algo pero no lograbas escucharlo.

Por su lado Hifumi se encontraba demasiado avergonzado para salir y aunque intentase decirte que tú también lo eras las palabras no salían y eso solo le apenaba más.

**Doppo**

No te gustaba cuando decía que todo era su culpa o cuando decía te merecías alguien mejor así que optaste por decirle todo lo que te gustaba de él y lo adorable que se veía a tu parecer. No había nadie mejor que él.

— ¿P..puedes parar ya?

— No. También fue muy cute cuando el otro día quisiste acariciar a un perro y te asustaste cuando te ladró.

Cada vez se sentía peor y más avergonzado, pero tú continuaste diciendo lo que creías era algo tierno.


	9. ~7~

_< Reacción de ellos al ver que su novia tiene puesta su camisa/chaqueta.>_

_**Ichiro** _

Era extraño. Dónde había puesto su chaqueta. Estaba seguro la dejó ahí un momento mientras cocinaba algo para sus hermanos. Entonces dónde estaba.

— *¿Quizá la cogió alguno de ellos?*

Te escuchó llamarle y giró a decirte igual que ya estaba la comida, pero quedó congelado al verte con su chaqueta puesta, la cual te quedaba grande.

— *Demasiado adorable.*

Se tapó el rostro sonrojado pensando en lo linda que te veías mientras le preguntabas preocupada qué le pasaba.

_**Jiro** _

Aprovechaste se estaba duchando para probarte su ropa, claro que te quedaba muy grande, pero eso no era problema.

Te colocaste igual la gorra con la chaqueta mientras te ponías a imitar a tu novio.

No sabías que tu pareja había acabado hace rato y estaba teniendo un ataque de ternura al verte. 

_**Saburo** _

Cómo podías ser tan pesada. No parabas de insistir en que te prestase su sudadera y realmente empezaba a cansarse.

— Bien, aquí tienes.

Se la quitó tirándotela a la cara.

Alegre ignoraste la forma en la que te lo había dejado.

Le preguntaste emocionada cómo te quedaba.

— ¿Hah? ¿No es obvio que mal? No es de tu talla. Ahora, devuélvemela.

Haciendo un puchero se la devolviste. No esperabas que fuese tan malo.

Unos días después estuvo viendo dónde podía encontrar una sudadera como la suya de tu talla.

_**Samatoki** _

Querías comprarle algo a tu pareja así que le pediste el favor a su pequeña hermana de que te dejase buscar qué tenía el otro en su habitación a ver si encontrabas alguna pista. De esa forma te abrió dejándote entrar y avisándote te dieses prisa ya que el mayor estaría por llegar.

Rápido empezaste a investigar. Primero de todo verías su armario.

Vistes su ropa y comprobaste la talla para no equivocarte.

No sabías en qué momento ya te estabas probando una de sus camisetas. Además no creías se te viese mal, quizá debías pedírsela prestada algún día.

En eso escuchaste la puerta se abría y entraba tu pareja que se te quedó mirando.

— ... Qué haces.

Intentaste fingir lo mejor que pudiste mientras te ibas de ahí y el otro observaba tu espectáculo. Claro se te olvidó tu ropa original ahí al huir con la de tu novio. 

_**Jyuto** _

No era la primera vez te ponías su chaqueta así que no fue un problema.

En vez de decirte lo bien que podías verte, te pidió se la devolvieses ya que tenía que trabajar y habías puesto el resto a lavar.

Te rehusaste haciendo un berrinche.

Solo paraste cuando le escuchaste surrarte en el oído.

— ¿Entonces debería quitártelo yo?

Aunque intentarse huir ya no había forma.

_**Rio** _

Hiciste el saludo militar esperando la reacción de tu pareja.

— Eso... No me digas que quieres entrenar.

— ¿Eh? No, en rea..

— No será fácil, pero si eso es lo que quieres está bien.

— E..espera..

Mala idea. No volverías a vestirte como él en tu vida. Casi ni lo cuentas.

_**Ramuda** _

Se quedó un momento mirandote.

— Mmm... Onee-chan se ve linda, ¿pero sabes cómo te verías mejor?

Viste como mostraba el diseño de un vestido.

No, no pensabas ponerte eso. Saliste corriendo, pero no era difícil para el alcanzarte.

— Si quieres probarte ropa entonces ayúdame con mi trabajo.

La próxima no le mostrarías nada.

_**Gentaro** _

¿Era alguna clase de burla? ¿Por qué ibas vestida como él?

Se quedó pensando un momento hasta que le llamaste para saber qué pensaba.

— No, me parece curioso que te pongas eso. Pensé tendrías miedo a las maldiciones.

De qué hablaba. Si eso era la ropa que siempre llevaba...

— ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Entonces será mejor te lo quites antes de que algo te pase.

Empezaba a asustarte y te sobresaltaste cuando tu móvil sonó.

No tardaste en cambiarte de nuevo a tu ropa.

— *Bueno, aunque era una mentira* — piensa viendo como seguías algo asustada viendo a tu alrededor por si había algo fuera de lo normal.

_**Dice** _

— Gaoh..

Tu supuesto ataque se vio interrumpido por la capucha que te tapó la cara.

Te habías puesto la chaqueta de Dice y habías decidido hacer un ataque, de ahí el intento del rugido que no lograste. Como se supone asustases a alguien si ni siquiera se te veía el rostro.

Levantaste avergonzada un poco la capucha comprobando que más que asustar habías causado el efecto contrario.

En vez de terrorífica, te veías cada vez más adorable a su parecer.

— *Ahhh maldición, ¿se puede ser más adorable? ¡Quiero abrazarla!*

_**Jakurai** _

Aprovechaste que uno de los médicos había faltado para ofrecerte voluntaria a ayudar a tu pareja.

Obviamente se negó, pero tú ya te estabas poniendo una de sus batas que te quedaban demasiado grandes.

No pudiste dar ni dos pasos con ello que ya te caíais. Por suerte logró atraparte.

— Por lo menos usa una de tu talla...

Si no le ibas a escuchar aunque sea eso intentaría pedirte, no quería te lastimases.

_**Hifumi** _

¿Tendría realmente alguna clase de efecto su chaqueta?

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

— Doppo, ¿viste mi chaqu..?

Se quedó parado al verte con lo que trabajaba.

Dudaba. Tenía miedo como siempre, pero necesitaba su chaqueta para trabajar. Qué se supone hiciese en esos casos.

Cuando viste estaba al borde del llanto te apresuraste a quitártela y ponérsela. No tardó en cambiar de personalidad.

— Ah, siento mostrarte algo tan vergonzoso — dice cogiéndole de la mano —. Pero era demasiada belleza.

Sabías era por el miedo y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, pero lo dejarías pasar, no fuera a ser se avergonzase más.

_**Doppo** _

Te pusiste sus ropas y esperaste a llegase a casa. Agradecias ese día no estaría Hifumi con ustedes, aunque daba algo de corte tener que decirle cuando tenías planeado hacer que tu pareja se relajase.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió un poco de verte con sus ropas.

— Am... esto... Y..¿Y Hifumi?

Sí, eso era por lo primero que preguntaba.

Ignorando su pregunta le contaste sobre lo que habías leído. Puede que un cambio de roles fuera bueno de vez en cuando así que por qué no probar.

Le llevaste hasta la habitación donde le tiraste en la cama.

— Así que Doppo~... Hoy yo seré el hombre — dices encima de él.


	10. ~8~

_< Piden/Dan consejos respecto al amor.>_

**_Ichiro &Jakurai_ **

Sus hermanos no era la mejor opción así que pensó en pedir ayuda a su antiguo compañero.

— No sé qué dar de regalo a (T/N) por el año juntos.

— Bueno... Con ese tiempo más o menos deberías saber que puede gustarle... Cuando es vuestro aniversario.

— Respecto a eso... Solo sé que dijo "ya casi llevamos un año juntos".

— ... Entonces empieza por averiguar la fecha.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando. Cómo podía averiguar algo así.

Al ver como el de heterocromía se alegraba y sacaba un manga para buscar una página en concreto dudó si debía decirle que no sacase ideas de mangas gore.

**_Jiro_ **

Los consejos que necesitó los sacó de Internet aunque luego la cagase a la hora de efectuar su plan y quedase en ridículo. Aunque por lo menos logró te rías.

_**Saburo &Jiro(+Ichiro)** _

En principio quería pedir ayuda a Ichiro, pero estaba ocupado y acabó siendo Jiro el que le aconseje.

— Entonces haces un kabe-don y le dices lo que sientes.

— Olvídate, no debí preguntarte.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — dice ofendido.

Cuando pudo preguntó a Ichiro de nuevo.

— Jiro dice haga un kabe-don y luego me confiese. Es ridículo — se burla del segundo.

— ¿Eh? Ammm... Bueno, puede que sea demasiado pronto para una kabe-don... Qué más podría funcionar entonces — dice buscando en algún manga algo de inspiración.

Al final hizo caso al consejo ya que su querido Ichii-nii lo había propuesto.

**_Samatoki_ **

Iba contra su orgullo el pedir ayuda, pero estaba desesperado. No sabía qué podía gustarle a su pareja como regalo de cumpleaños así que le preguntó a su hermana.

— ¡Y entonces te entrego con una cinta atandote!

— ... Creo que mejor le busco un estúpido peluche — dice para ir a comprar lo dicho.

_**Jyuto &Samatoki** _

— Por alguna razón se enfadó de que usase el otro día mis esposas mientras lo hacíamos.

El de cabello gris se cabreó y le golpeó.

— ¿¡Es qué eres idiota maldito subnormal de mierda!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a una dama? ¡Discúlpate!

— L..lo siento.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Conmigo no capullo. Ve ahora mismo a comprarle algo y a disculparte como es debido o vas a conocer el infierno.

Tuvo que huir rápido antes de que Samatoki acabase con su vida.

_**Rio &Jyuto(+Samatoki)** _

No entendía porque no querías que cocinase cuando era tu cumpleaños o cuando había alguna celebración importante.

— Es mejor así, de pronto solo quiere que descanses — intenta inventar Jyuto.

— Pero si es su cumpleaños por lo menos debería dejarme consentirla.

— Precisamente por eso... — susurra.

— ¿Y si solo vais a comer fuera? — propone Samatoki —. Ninguno cocina. Punto.

No era mala. No le gustaba del todo pero si con eso evitabais la discusión de siempre y te parecía bien entonces accedería.

_**Ramuda** _

Lo único que pidió fue información sobre la chica que le interesaba. No necesitó ninguna clase de consejos, él ya sabía cómo declararse, enamorarte, pedirte citas, hacer que le perdones, etc. Y si se olvidaba de alguna fecha lo compensaría de la mejor forma posible.

_**Gentaro &Saburo** _

Por qué le preguntaba a él. Porque sabía podía encontrar buena información y porque fue al primero encontró cuando no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Y has pensado en disculparte?

— Jaja, ¿perdón? ¿Disculparme? No tengo la culpa que cayese en una broma tan simple.

— Entonces buena suerte..

Se fue a levantar, pero el castaño hizo se volviese a sentar.

— Te pago si le pides disculpas en mi lugar.

— ¿No deberías hacerlo tú mismo?

— Si lo hago se pondrá a llorar diciendo seguro es una broma más.

Qué tantas veces te había molestado con sus bromas...

_**Dice &Gentaro** _

Pensó que sería más bonito si te preparaba algo a mano, sin embargo cuando su compañero le vio empezó a molestarlo diciendo que eso no era de tu agrado, que las mujeres prefieren joyas, que si fuera él se lo tiraría a la cara...

El peliazul dudó si estaba haciendo lo correcto y después de tragarse todo lo que decía el otro le dijo que era una broma por lo que quedó más confundido sin saber si entregarte lo que pensaba o si era mejor intentar buscar algo más vistoso.

Más que ayudarle solo le habían echo el lío.

_**Jakurai &Hifumi** _

En principio tenía planeado ir a preguntar a Nemu ya que era mujer también y podría tener una mejor idea al respecto, pero en cuanto sus dos compañeros se enteraron quisieron les dijese a ellos. De esta forma dejaron que Hifumi que trabajaba de host diese los consejos que creía mejores.

Obviamente Jakurai no iba a hacer lo que el host decía pero si escuchaba su opinión.

_**Hifumi( &+Doppo)** _

Habías hecho mucho por él, por eso quería devolvertelo de alguna forma...

Estaba algo confundido, normalmente siempre huía de las mujeres.

Le pidió ayuda a su amigo que le preguntó sobre lo que sentía, sin embargo no sabía la respuesta.

— Entonces tendremos que hacer esto...

Le entregó la chaqueta con la que cambió de actitud nada más ponérsela. Y otra vez le hizo la misma pregunta.

— Me gusta.. No... ¡La amo!

Ahora que sabía lo que sentía debían saber la manera lo dijese, pero de eso ya no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo.

_**Doppo &Hifumi(+Jakurai)** _

Había sentido algo de celos cuando te vio hablar animadamente con un compañero así que se lo comentó a sus dos compañeros al no saber qué hacer.

Hifumi intentó animarle y luego decir que buscaría información sobre el otro para que no tuviera de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Qué opina Sensei?

— Bueno... Puede que en estos casos sea mejor hablar directamente con ella sobre cómo te sientes.

Aunque le costase hizo caso a Jakurai contándote sus pensamientos. Al final fue la mejor opción.


	11. ~1-8~

_1º <Escenario _ _de la playa cuando hace frío >_

_**Sasara** _

Te pidió le acompañases para encontrar inspiración, pero realmente te estabas muriendo del frío. Por qué justo tenía que elegir ese día en concreto.

Entonces le escuchaste decir uno de sus juegos de palabras.

No sabías que era peor en ese momento, la fría brisa de la playa o escucharle...

\- ¿No te ríes? Ah, ya sé, debe ser por el frío, ten - dice poniéndote su chaqueta.

Agradecías el gesto, pero no creías que aún con eso lograste reírte de lo que contase.

_**Rosho** _

A quién se le ocurre una excursión a la playa cuando el clima está tan frío... Solo se le podía ocurrir a tu pareja...

\- No esperaba que el clima cambiase.

Todos le mirasteis. Que no esperaba el clima cambiase... ¡Llevabais más de una semana con un clima frío!

Ojalá que la paciencia del resto fuese más alta.

\- Bueno, solo hay que entrar en calor. Por qué no empezáis a correr o jugar con el balón.

\- ...

_**Kuko** _

Llamaste a tu novio que se encontraba meditando en la arena de la playa.

\- Qué pasa.

Le preguntaste si le quedaba mucho o podíais iros ya. No aguantabas más ese clima y sobretodo... Tenías que miccionar.

\- Ah, quieres decir que quieres mear. Pues corre ve y metete al agua, nadie lo notará.

¿Quería te metieses en el agua con lo fría que estaba y miccionases ahí? No, no estabas dispuesta.

Insististe repetidas veces en que os fueseis hasta que acabó accediendo de mala gana.

_**Jyushi** _

Le echaste en cara que tenías razón, otra vez. Como dijiste, los del tiempo dijeron haría frío y él no quiso creer. Dijo que estaríais bien ya que él era "como un sol con tanta belleza, que calienta a cualquiera que lo ve"...

\- L..lo siento...

Abrazó a Amanda mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos.

Intentaste arreglarlo y decirle que no podíais meteros al agua, pero que te encantaría dar un paseo aprovechando no había nadie debido a ese clima.

\- ¿Me acompañarías, mi sol?

\- ¡!... ¡Sí! - sonríe.

_2º <Escenario donde se le dice a _ _Ichiro_ _,_ _Samatoki_ _,_ _Gentaro_ _y_ _Doppo_ _sobre cortar para ver su reacción. Luego decirles la verdad > (En este caso serán todos los restantes)_

_**Jiro** _

Cortar... Que querías cortar...

El segundo de los Yamada se quedó un poco en shock.

\- Q..quieres cortar...

Asentiste seria.

\- A..ah.. s..sí.. b..bueno, v..vale - dice intentando no caerse debido al shock -. S..si es lo que quieres..

Le dijiste animadamente que era una broma y luego te alarmó verle llorar.

\- ¡N..no estoy llorando, idiota! C..como si algo así me afectase.

_**Saburo** _

\- ¿¡Hah!? ¿Que quieres cortar conmigo? ¿Tú? ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese posible. En realidad soy yo quien corta contigo.

Dijiste que estaba bien.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, ¿vas a aceptarlo así sin más? - ve que asientes -. Y..ya veo... Bien, pues ya está, puedes irte.

Esperaste un momento antes de decirle que era broma.

\- ¡! Por supuesto lo sabía... L..lo mío también era broma... - dice desviando la mirada.

_**Jyuto** _

\- ¿Ahora te volviste asesina?

Vio como hacías puchero y le explicabas que te referías a que terminaseis.

\- Quieres terminar conmigo...

Asentiste.

\- ... Pff... Bien adelante, entonces sal por esa puerta.

Te fuiste a dar la vuelta y cuando te diste cuenta te había esposado a la mesa.

\- ¿No que querías cortar?

Miró con gracia como intentabas llegar hasta la puerta aún arrastrando la mesa, y más se divirtió al ver tu cara cuando se sentó en esta para que ya si no pudieses moverla.

\- Cariño, la próxima vez que planifiques una broma asegúrate de hacerlo cuando estés sola en casa y no cuando creas esté dormido.

_**Rio** _

\- Claro, ten - dice pasándote el cuchillo.

Vale, fallo que lo dijeras justo cuando estaba cocinando. Entonces le dijiste que no te referías a eso.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Entonces te refieres a cortar nuestra relación?..

Sabías que no te haría nada, pero verlo con el cuchillo, siendo el tan fuerte y alto te dio algo de miedo y rápido aclaraste era una broma.

\- Ya veo, entonces era una broma... ¿Quieres cocinemos juntos?

Miraste de nuevo el pobre animal estaba siendo destripado. Mejor esperarías tranquilamente en la sala viendo la tele un rato.

_**Ramuda** _

No llegaste a decir la frase que ya estaba con su pequeño acto.

\- ¡Buaaah! ¡Onee-chan ya no me quiere! ¡Lo siente!

Intentaste mantenerte firme. Sabías estaba actuando...

\- Y yo que compré para Onee-chan ese juego que tanto quería..

\- ¡Era broma!

_**Dice** _

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan seria?

Le dijiste que querías cortar.

\- ¿Hah? ¿Bonita? Sí, lo eres.

Te golpeaste en la frente. El muy idiota había confundido cortar (kiru) con bella (kirei).

\- ¡Eres la más hermosa de todas! - dice feliz.

Ok, daba igual, no importaba. Le acariciaste la cabeza mientras le alimentabas.

**_Jakurai_ **

Se quedó procesando lo que habías dicho.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Acabas de decir que quieres que terminemos?

Empezaste a dudar de si era una buena idea hacerle esa broma al pobre doctor... Asentiste no muy segura.

\- ... Es..ta bien... Si eso es lo que quieres... No puedo hacer nada. Siento no haber podido estar a la altura... - dice algo triste.

Le abrazaste cosa que le sorprendió y le dijiste era broma.

\- ¿Estabas bromeando?... - suspira -. No hagas ese tipo de bromas, no son buenas para mi corazón...

Igual te abrazó hasta que su aprendiz carraspeo para daros a entender que seguíais en el hospital a lo que se separó avergonzado.

_**Hifumi** _

Dudaste si hacer ese tipo de broma a tu novio.

Justo te pillo cuando estabas rompiendo una hoja como si estuvieses quitando los pétalos a una hoja.

Habían dos opciones que hiciste mentalmente. Si llegaba con su chaqueta puesta procedías a la broma, sino no la harías.

\- Oh, mi dulce y bella flor, qué haces.

Tendrías que empezar con la broma. Le dijiste que querías acabar vuestra relación, entonces le viste quedarse en su sitio.

\- J..jaja, muy buen chiste mi vida.

Le dijiste que no estabas bromeando con la cara más seria que pudiste.

\- ... ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Prometo mejorar en todo lo que me digas! ¿Es por mi fobia? ¡Aunque me desmaye no me iré corriendo de nuevo, palabra!

En un segundo ya le tenías arrodillado frente a ti pidiendo no le dejases... Le aclaraste que en verdad era broma, que no pensabas dejarlo y no tenía nada que cambiar.

\- E..entonces, ¿no me dejarás?

\- Por nada en el mundo.

\- Y..ya veo... C..claro, era obvio - intenta fingir que nada paso -. ... ¿De verdad? - ve asientes a lo que se alegra y te abraza -. Gracias.

_**Sasara** _

\- Una hermosa que quiere cortar.

Te quedaste mirándole ante su juego de palabras y dijiste que precisamente por eso era por lo que le estabas diciendo terminabais vuestra relación a lo que se puso serio.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Dijiste que no tenías razón para mentir. Él mismo sabía no te gustaban las bromas...

\- ... No.

Te quedaste confundida. Qué quería decir.

\- Si insistes tendré que encerrarte - dice sonriendo como si nada.

\- ... Era broma.

\- ¿En serio?... Menos mal, realmente no quería tener que encerrar a alguien. Cómo lo harán los yanderes. Es lo que te gusta, ¿no? - dice sacando un manga que tenías escondido.

Intentaste quitárselo, eso era peligroso si lo tenía él.

_**Rosho** _

\- ...¿Qué?

Repetiste tu frase.

\- Pero.. Por qué...

\- Rosho... Tú debes estar con otro hombre, no con una mujer..

Paraste tu broma cuando golpeó la mesa haciendo que casi se rompa. Solo con que dijeses lo anterior ya sabía era una broma, pero igualmente lo aclaraste por si acaso.

_**Kuko** _

\- Quieres cortar... ¿Porque soy monje? Sabes puedo tener hijos normalmente y tampoco me importa hacer caso a todas esas mierdas.

Eso era cierto, si quería continuar con la broma necesitabas una excusa rápida, entonces cuando viste el peluche de Jyushi se te ocurrió decir que era porque había otra persona te gustaba.

\- Ah... Ya veo... Creí lo nuestro iba bien... Pero si no lo sientes igual... Supongo no queda de otra... Se feliz, ¿bien?..

Antes de que siguiera dijiste era broma.

\- ¿Eh? A..ah... Menos mal... *Casi empiezo a insultarla, me alegró dijese rápido era broma o realmente podría haberla cagado.*

_**Jyushi** _

No, te negabas. Sabías lo que pasaría. Si lo hacías empezaría a llorar. No querías ser la causante de esas lágrimas... O bueno si, la verdad se veía bastante bien incluso cuando lloraba...

\- Bien. Jyushi quiero romper contigo.

\- ¿Eh? - empieza a llorar.

\- *Uff... Pero mira cuanta hermosura... Espera unos segundo y...* ¡Es broma! Solo te amo a ti, ven - dices abrazándole mientras intenta parar de llorar.

_3º <Que tu pareja te encuentre dormida en el sofá. Qué haría>_

_**Sasara** _

Quería pedirte le ayudases con un nuevo chiste, pero al verte dormida en el sofá pensó era mejor no molestarte.

Te tapó con una manta fina y fue a prepararte algo para cuando despertases. Quizá era mejor pasar un día tranquilo de pareja, no sonaba mal.

\- Pareja... ¡Tengo otro! - dice apuntando un chiste para más tarde.

Te despertaste por el olor a quemado. Tu pareja había olvidado que estaba cocinando.

_**Rosho** _

Le entró curiosidad. Qué era lo que sus alumnos tanto miraban.

Se acercó comprobando estabas dormida en el sofá de la sala. No hubiera sido problema de no ser porque debido al calor habías desabotonado bastante la camiseta y se te veía parte del pecho... Eso y que tenías unas buenas caderas que se notaban en la postura en la que te encontrabas.

Giró asesinando a sus alumnos con la mirada.

\- Volved a clases de inmediato.

\- ¡Sí!

Giró a verte de nuevo comprobando llamabas en sueños su nombre feliz.

\- *En serio...* - se tapa con la mano el rostro avergonzado.

_**Kuko** _

"Oh que bonita"... Eso sería lo que pensaría de no ser por un detalle...

\- Qué hace esa mujer dormida en un sofá.

Estabais en una tienda, no es vuestra casa y ese sofá estaba expuesto para venderse, no para que te tumbases y mucho menos a dormir.

\- ¿¡Tienen algún puto problema!?

Mientras tranquilamente dormías en ese lugar tan cómodamente gracias al ventilador que daba directamente, tu novio peleaba con la gente para que te dejasen en paz.

_**Jyushi** _

\- ¡(T/N), escucha..!

Se tapó la boca al ver estabas dormida.

\- Qué pasa - le pregunta entrando Hitoya.

Jyushi le hizo una señal de que no dijese nada y tras observarte en el sofá dormida entendió.

\- Iré a preparaos algo - le susurra despeinándole.

Tu novio asintió y tras coger a Amanda se sentó enfrente del sofá observando como dormías.

Después de unos minutos él acabo dormido igual.

Cuando Kuko llegó Hitoya os señaló para que no hiciese ruido. El otro entendió y ambos observaron como dormíais pacíficamente. Os veíais realmente lindos.

_4º <Que ella se esté duchando y su novio entre por accidente.>_

_**Sasara** _

\- (T/N)..

\- ¡!

\- Oh... Son(iru) para ver(mieru)

Le lanzaste el bote de champú tanto por entrar sin llamar como por su mal juego de palabras.

_**Rosho** _

Que se hubiese ensuciado fue mala suerte. Por suerte en la escuela habían duchas y en esa hora nadie las estaría usando así que entró a las duchas de los hombres y se extrañó cuando escuchó el agua de otra ducha lo que quería decir había alguien. Quién se estaba saltando clases.

Se asomó para regañar a su alumno, pero comprobó no era un alumno, sino tú que giraste a verlo y ambos os quedasteis un momento procesando.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Te excusaste diciendo habías querido darle una sorpresa, pero un pájaro te cagó en la entrada.

\- P..¡Si te duchas que sea en las de las chicas!

Negaste.

\- ¡Aquí puedo ver si alguien hacía yaoi!

Suspiró cansado. Realmente siempre tenías que ser igual...

Entonces comentaste lo bien que se veía sin gafas y que estabais solos.

\- No pienso seguirte el juego. No aquí - dice yéndose a otra ducha.

Hiciste un puchero.

\- ... En casa - te dice antes de ver como te vuelves a alegrar -. Pero nada de juegos raros de "uke" y "seme".

_**Kuko** _

\- La puta..

Giraste a ver al otro.

Rápido te tapaste como pudiste. Se supone dijeron que tardaría en volver, entonces qué hacía ahí.

\- ... - silba -. Oye, luego quieres hacer hijos - dice haciendo como un circulo con una mano y con la otra como señalando.

Gritaste para que Hitoya se lo llevase.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¡Vete!

\- Vale, vale - dice saliendo -. *No ha dicho no, luego busco un hotel.*

_**Jyushi** _

Sabía te estabas duchando, pero no encontraba a su querida Amanda.

Tocó la puerta y te preguntó desde fuera si sabías donde estaba su peluche entonces te fijaste estaba en el baño, justo al lado de tu toalla así que le dijiste.

Fuiste a salir para entregárselo, pero él había entendido podía pasar a cogerla y que estaba ahí, por eso cuando abrió tú ya habías quitado la cortinilla para salir y pudo verte.

\- ¡¡LO SIENTTOOOOOOOOOO!!

Antes de salir corriendo quiso coger a su Amanda, pero con los ojos cerrados acabó resbalando así que intentaste atraparlo para que no se diese con nada.

\- ¿Qué fue ese ruido..? Oh dios mío.

\- Qué pasó.. ¡Mierda Jyushi, que puto afortunado!..

\- No mires - le dice tapándole los ojos al líder de Bad Ass Temple -. Nos retiramos.

\- N..no es lo que parece - susurra avergonzado aunque ya de nada servía.

_5º <Escenario en el que estando en la biblioteca ella le quiera robar un beso, pero él se niegue y acaben echándole a él por hacer ruido>_

_**Sasara** _

\- Un beso... ¡Ah, sé un chiste!

Empezó a decir un montón de chistes mientras le decías que guardase silencio, pero el otro seguía y seguía todo alegre con sus tontos juegos de palabras.

Así le expulsaron por su propia culpa.

_**Rosho** _

\- No.

Pediste de nuevo.

\- Estamos en una biblioteca. Compórtate.

Hiciste puchero y cuando fue a coger un libro estaba arriba aprovechaste para darle un golpecito en culo a lo que acabó sobresaltándose y haciendo caer varios libros al chocar con la estantería.

No podía creerse cuando le expulsaron de la biblioteca por tu culpa. Ahora sí que no te hablaría durante mucho tiempo.

_**Kuko** _

Un beso, solo querías un pequeño beso, pero él quiso jugar contigo haciendo le atrapases.

Por culpa de eso acabó tirando un montón de libros y cuando se giró a verte ya estabas fingiendo no le conocías y estabas leyendo otra cosa por eso la bibliotecaria acabó expulsándole.

\- Jodida vieja de los..

\- Qué ha dicho.

\- Que te follen anciana - dice sacando el dedo medio mientras sale.

Aguantaste la risa. Los modales de tu pareja eran los peores.

_**Jyushi** _

Le robaste un beso rápido.

No le importó tanto ya que según él era el más guapo de todos.

\- Es normal. Soy hermoso. Todas caen ante mis encantos. Aunque estemos en este lugar no puedes resistirte a mí...

Le dijiste no hablase tan alto.

\- ¡Mi voz también es perfecta!

Cuando le fueron a expulsar se puso a llorar y pedir perdón.

_6º <Cómo reaccionarían si reciben un cumplido tierno de ella.>_

_**Sasara** _

\- ¿Um? ¿Un lindo gatito? Jajaja, gracias, aunque prefiero pensar que parezco más un zorro. Mira mira - dice haciendo con la mano como si fuese un gato.

Era demasiado tierno que hiciese eso y al ver tu reacción rió.

\- Si dices soy un gatito entonces tú eres mi pequeño ratoncito, deja te coma - dice atrayente a él.

Realmente como decía era más como un zorro...

_**Rosho** _

Le quitaste las gafas a lo que te pidió se las devolvieses. Ahí le dijiste que no, que preferías los yankes lindos y tsunderes.

\- No soy ninguna de esas cosas, ahora devuélvemelas.

Dijiste no pensabas devolvérselas hasta que actuase como uno.

Suspiró cansado. A veces podías ser muy infantil...

\- Haz lo que quieras, no las necesito - dice molesto mirando desviando la mirada.

Se sobresaltó cuando dijiste lo lindo y tsundere que se vio eso.

\- ¿Hah? De qué hablas. Como digo no soy ni tsundere ni lindo. Realmente eres tonta.

\- ¡Gran trabajo, ten! - dices devolviéndole las gafas.

\- ...

No actuó, solo fue él mismo.

_**Kuko** _

A qué venía que le dijeses eso...

Te quedaste mirándole esperando su reacción, claro el no entendía así que pensó en algo también.

\- Sí... Y tú eres... Lo siento no puedo encontrar nada bonito de ti.

Empezaste a golpearlo mientras reía.

\- Mi linda Oni - dice sonriéndote.

_**Jyushi** _

Solo dijiste lo que pensabas, realmente te parecía adorable. No le estabas halagando de lo habitual, en vez de decirle era atractivo estas diciendo era una cosita linda por lo que empezó a avergonzarse.

\- A..ah... - se tapa con su peluche.

Tuviste un ataque de fangirleo ante lo que acababa de hacer, realmente era muy adorable.

Los otros dos solo veían como seguías diciendo todo lo que pensabas mientras el otro se avergonzaba.

_7º <Reacción de ellos al ver que su novia tiene puesta su camisa/chaqueta.>_

_**Sasara** _

Te pusiste su chaqueta y empezaste a imitar sus malos chistes. Solo querías burlarte un poco, pero entonces le escuchaste reír detrás de ti.

\- Jajaja, esa es buena, no se me había ocurrido. Perdón perdón, continúa esto es un espectáculo mejor de los que yo doy.

Paraste al instante quitándote la chaqueta.

\- ¿Ya se acabó?

Le dijiste que se fuera a trabajar de una vez.

\- Vale, vale... Pero no continúes sin mí, quiero ver qué más se te ocurre.

_**Rosho** _

Había sido tu culpa se enfermase, pero a pesar de esto te dijo no pasaba nada y no te preocupases entonces se te ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer pasar por él para ir a trabajar.

\- Qué haces...

Le dijiste tu plan emocionada a lo que empezó a reír.

\- No hay forma crean eres yo. Para empezar, te ves adorable.

\- Entonces perfecto, ya solo me falta lo tsundere.

\- ...

_**Kuko** _

Te pusiste su chaqueta antes de dormir. Sabías estaba ocupado y no llegaría hasta tarde y como su chaqueta era calentita y tenia su olor no dudaste en ponértela.

Cuando te vio se quedó debatiendo consigo mismo.

\- *Jodidamente adorable...*

Estuvo pensando antes de finalmente decidirse y ponerse a tomarte fotos. Ya tenía nuevo fondo de pantalla.

_**Jyushi** _

Hitoya te pidió trajeses la ropa sucia así que mientras buscabas encontraste la chaqueta de tu novio y te la pusiste empezando a hacer posturas raras frente al espejo.

Luego viste a su querida Amanda en su cama y te pusiste a bailar con ella.

Cuando te diste cuenta viste a tu pareja mirándote desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ...

\- ...

Dejaste a Amanda en la cama y llevaste la ropa que te habían pedido.

\- ... ¡Ahhh! ¿Viste eso Amanda? ¡Es demasiado linda! - dice tirándose en la cama mientras habla con su peluche.

_8º <Piden/Dan consejos respecto al amor.>_

_**Sasara** _ _**&** _ _**Rosho** _

\- Te golpeó.

\- Me golpeó.

\- Le dijiste algo o...

\- No, simplemente le dije que "Oh, son para ver".

\- ... Yo también te golpearía.

\- ¿En serio?... Y qué hago.

\- Para empezar disculparte.

\- Lo..

\- Y segundo ningún juego de palabras.

\- ... Esto va a ser difícil...

_**Rosho** _

Preguntó a otros profesores al respecto o incluso algunas alumnas para saber exactamente qué podría gustarte para vuestro aniversario.

\- Si es como dices hazle yaoi en vivo.

\- ...

\- O puedes comprarle un manga.

\- Me quedaré con la segunda opción.

\- Sí. Bien... Buena suerte sensei.

**_Kuko_ ** **_&_ ** **_Ichiro_ **

\- ¿Quieres invitarla a salir?

\- Sí.

\- Mmm... Capítulo 3, volumen 2.

\- Qué.

\- Ahí se declaraban - dice sacando un manga -. La idea está buena. Mira.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer esto?

\- Si quieres acepte sí.

\- ¿Y de dónde saco un monstruo como este que la ataque?

\- Desgraciadamente eso es más difícil... ¿No eres monje? Invoca un demonio o algo.

_**Jyushi** _ _**&** _ _**Hitoya** _

\- Una cita... - empieza a pensar -. Lo más sencillo sería el cine, es lo más clásico.

\- ¿El cine?

\- Sí, luego la llevas a tomar un café o algo y habláis de la peli.

\- ¡Entendido!

\- Ah... Tampoco lleves a Amanda.

\- Es mi consejera.

\- Es una cita de dos.

\- Cierto.


	12. 🧡One Shot {Doppo}🧡

La primera vez que pasó pensó que había tenido algo de suerte, pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que ni siquiera es como si te conociese. Puede que le dedicases una hermosa sonrisa, pero desconocía completamente tu personalidad.

"Es bastante linda." Fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza.   
Que afortunado fue que alguien así le sonriese.

Cuando volvió a verte al día siguiente creyó que sería otra coincidencia sin importancia. Pero ya una tercera vez empezó a pensar que quizá esa semana tenías que coger el mismo tren.

¿Estaba bien si se ilusionaba un poco con ver al día siguiente tu sonrisa?

"Ya no está..." Como suponía solo pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa hasta el viernes.

**~~~**

Le sorprendió verte de nuevo el lunes. Quizá era que los sábados y domingos no usabas el tren.

Como las veces anteriores recibió una de tus sonrisas cuando te ibas a sentar a esperar que llegase el tren.

Sabía que era un desconocido y si se acercaba a saludarte le verías raro.

Solo habías estado siendo amable, como cualquier otra persona podría ser.

¿O quizá era que al verle tan lamentablemente decidías dedicarle algo para que se sintiese mejor? ¿Y si en el fondo solo le tenías pena? No sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta cómo era.

En cierta forma le recordabas un poco a Hifumi. Brillabas igual que su amigo, mientras que él era todo lo contrario.

Por eso se conformaría con verte y recibir y esas sonrisas que tanto empezaba a amar.

**~~~**

Era evidente que no siempre le sonreías, ya sea porque estabais alejados, porque habías llegado a diferentes tiempos o porque alguno andase distraído con algo. Sin embargo, verte con la cabeza gacha y preocupada era nuevo.

Realmente te veías más linda de lo normal, te habías arreglado de diferente manera. Era imposible que no te mirasen.

Por qué tú actitud entonces.

Por eso mismo. Había un grupo de unos chicos que no paraban de mirarte y hablar entre ellos.

Eso es lo que te hacía sentir incómoda y te preocupaba.

Quizá no fuera buena idea, pero quería ayudarte igual que tú le habías ayudado sin saber, porque verte feliz le alegraba un poco el día.

Ir y decir algo no era su estilo. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Inconsciente se acercó a tí. Solo volvió en sí cuando estuvo delante tuya y giraste a verlo.

— B..buenos... días...

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? De todas formas ¿Había hecho bien? ¿No sonó extraño?

Esperaba haber hecho bien.

**~~~**

— Buenos días — le respondiste de vuelta aún un poco con la preocupación.

Era evidente, se te notaba en la cara que tenías algo de miedo. Aún cuando teóricamente los hombres no debían hacer nada a las mujeres seguías temiendo por lo que a una le podría pasar.

— Qué... tal estás hoy.

Vio de reojo al grupo que había estado hablando de tí. Con eso entendiste que estaba intentando ayudarte.

— Bueno, sigo un poco nerviosa — dices intentando sonreírle.

Se colocó a tu lado a lo que ya el otro grupo sí que pasó de vosotros. Si estabas con alguien no se iban a acercar sin más.

Suspiró aliviado. No sabía que hubiera hecho si no hubiese funcionado o si le hubieses mirado raro.

Había logrado devolverte el favor.

**~~~**

— Gracias.

Ahora que te escuchaba sin tensión alguna podía decir que no solo eras linda de rostro, también tu voz era bastante bonita y suave.

— N..no, no hice nada realmente...

Le dedicaste una de tus sonrisas. Cómo se supone se concentrase si hacías algo como eso. No era justo. Y más con esa voz. Qué era lo que le estabas preguntando. Le daba vergüenza, pero tendría que pedirte lo repitieses.

— Pe.. perdón, ¿qué acabas de decir?

— Pregunté tu nombre. Lo siento si hablé muy bajo — te disculpas.

— No, solo estaba distraído. Ammm e..esto... Doppo, me llamo Kannonzaka Doppo.

— Ya veo. Entonces ese es tu nombre. Siempre te veo por aquí. Yo me llamo (T/N) (T/A).

— Qué edad tienes.

La pregunta se le había escapado. Cuando se dio cuenta intentó arreglarlo rápido.

— ¡Lo siento! Quiero decir que como antes estaban esos.. Y pareces muy joven. Ahhh me disculpo, lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

Te sorprendió que tanto se disculpaba.

— Está bien, no te disculpes. Tengo 26.

— ¿Eh?

— Qué pasa.

— A..ah. No, nada, perdón. Creí tendrías 22 como máximo. Lo siento. No lo sabía. Me disculpo.

Reiste ante sus disculpas y reverencias que hacía ¿Siempre era así? Era algo divertido.

— ¿Tú qué edad tienes Doppo-san?

— ¿Eh?... Ammm... Tengo 28...

— Entonces eres mayor. Perdone por no tratarle con el debido respeto. Aunque tampoco nos llevamos tanto ¿Le importa si hablo informal?

— No, está bien.

— Entonces te diré Doppo-kun.

¿Había muerto sin saberlo? ¿Como podía haber alguien tan maravillosa hablando con él de esa forma? ¿Quizá algún dios se apiadó de él?

Por una vez no se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

**~~~**

Hifumi no sabía qué hacer. Cómo sacar al castaño de la cama. Ni siquiera sabía bien qué había pasado. Hace unos días estaba bastante feliz, cosa rara en él, y ahora estaba todo deprimido sin querer hacer nada.

Si no quería contarle entonces le dejaría solo un rato. Esperaría le contase lo que le pasaba.

"Es mi culpa..." Era lo que pensaba. No es que no contase con Hifumi, simplemente no quería supiera qué había hecho.

No podía perdonarse haber hecho llorar a alguien tan bonita. Si tan solo no se hubiesen conocido...

**~~~**

Cuando el rubio vio que quién llamaba a la puerta era una mujer no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía miedo, pero Doppo se encontraba mal en esos momentos y no era capaz de atender. Entonces aunque lo odiase se puso su chaqueta para obtener algo de valor y así es como fue a abrir la puerta.

— E..esto... ¿Vive aquí Doppo-kun?

¿Eras conocida de Doppo? ¿Quizá del trabajo? Aunque parecías realmente joven. O tal vez... ¿era esa la causa de cómo se encontraba su amigo ahora?

Si era así entonces te llevaría hasta él. De esa forma las cosas se arreglarían, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Porque de alguna forma parecía que podías calmarlo.

Te confiaría a su amigo.

**~~~**

No preguntaría qué es lo que había pasado. Lo importante era ver que su amigo se encontraba bien otra vez.

También se dio cuenta que parecía tener sentimientos por ti. Por eso le preguntó por qué no se declaraba.

— ¡Imposible! E..ella merece alguien mejor. Yo estoy bien siendo solo un conocido. En serio.

A veces era un poco lento. Era imposible que tratándole como le trabas fuese para ti un simple conocido.

Incluso para poder visitarle más veces te habías tomado la molestia de disfrazarte de hombre cada vez que el rubio estuviese presente. De esa forma no tendría que elegir pasar el rato con uno de los dos, ya que ambos podíais estar en la misma sala, aunque a Hifumi seguía dandole algo de miedo, pero no tanto así como si fueras como mujer.

De esta forma aprovechó un día que fuiste a visitarles y llegaste antes que Doppo.

Cuando el castaño estaba abriendo la puerta te dijo que esperases ahí y no hicieses ruido. Luego fue rápido a saludar al otro.

— ¡Doppo! ¿Por qué no te declaras?

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya dije estoy bien siendo solo conocido.

— ¿Entonces no te gusta?

— ¿Cómo no va a gustarme (T/A)? Ella... E..es realmente linda... Y siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Además se toma la molestia de hablar conmigo... Es como un ángel. No hay forma que no la ame.

— Entonces..

— Entonces con más razón merece a alguien mejor.

No entendió a qué se debía la sonrisa de su amigo hasta que bajo la mirada para quitarse los zapatos y entrar. Había un par que no era de ellos, pero reconocía.

Rápido quiso huir, pero Hifumi le hizo pasar.

— Ir es comprar algo, os dejo solos mientras — dice saliendo rápido.

Estuvisteis un buen rato en silencio en vuestro sitio sin decir nada.

— E..esto... Bienvenido — le sonríes.

Viste como se tapaba el rostro avergonzado.

— Lo siento. Es mi culpa. Tú solo eras amable y aún así me enamoré. Lo siento mucho. Seguro te da asco. Y ahora será realmente incómodo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sie..

Paró en cuanto sintió ponías tus manos sobre las suyas para que dejase de taparse.

— E..está bien. Pero, ¿te importaría esperar un poco?

Le diste un beso en la mejilla a lo que se sonrojo demasiado y bastante nervioso contesto que no le importa esperar aunque fuese toda su vida a lo que reiste levemente.

Estabas segura que acabarías dándole una respuesta afirmativa. Quién iba a decir caerías ante alguien que conociste así.


End file.
